The Notebook: Byun Baekhyun
by HK69
Summary: (Chapter Up) Cukup dengan tulisan dan kau akan tahu segalanya. [REMAKE STORY]
1. Chapter 1

\- **o)(o** -

.

.

 **Penting banget(!)**

Ini adalah **REMAKE** dari salah satu fanfic author _**Achernar Eve**_ yang berjudul ' _The Notebook'_. Di sini aku hanya mengubah karakter dan beberapa yang perlu di rubah untuk keperluan cerita.

Dengan latar cerita _Harry Potter_ _by J.K Rowling_.

.

.

\- **o)(o** -

.

.

 **Hogwarts**

Musim semi

Apakah aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku benar-benar menyukai musim semi? Rasanya begitu indah saat aku memandang dedaunan cokelat yang mulai berguguran tertiup angin. Semacam relaksasi tersendiri bagiku. Ibu dan ayah juga sangat menyukai musim ini. Kami biasa berkemah di berbagai hutan yang menjadi pilihan ayah. Atau aku akan menghabiskan sore musim semiku dengan bermain _trampoline_ di halaman belakang rumah kami sementara kedua orang tuaku hanya duduk dengan secangkir teh di tangannya dan sesekali memperingatkanku untuk berhati-hati. Tetapi, itu sudah lama sekali. Aku sudah lama tidak melompat di _trampoline_ sejak _Hogwarts_ mengirimkan surat panggilan paling menakjubkan kepadaku lima tahun lalu.

.

.

Musim Dingin

Tak ada surat dari Jaehyun hari ini. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah sampai lupa mengirimkanku surat. Aku menertawakan diriku hari ini. Kata-kataku tadi terdengar seperti wanita yang terlalu posesif terhadap pacarnya, bukan? Bahkan ia bukan pacarku dan aku gila karena ia tak mengabariku barang sehari saja. Semua orang bertanya tentang apa sebenarnya hubunganku dengan atlet _Quidditch_ itu. Dan aku akan diam dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa tentang definisi dari hubungan kami. Dia sempat menyinggung tentang hubungan kami. Aku selalu merasa bila suatu saat Jaehyun akan sadar bahwa aku tidak cantik dan secara perlahan akan pergi meninggalkanku. Dan sejujurnya aku terganggu dengan pikiran itu. Terkadang aku berpikir bahwa sejauh manapun aku berusaha berkencan dengan banyak pria takdirku akan berujung bersama salah satu dari sahabatku. Mungkin Jongin atau mungkin juga Sehun. Untuk Jongin, itu pasti tidak mungkin. Selain Kyungsoo yang sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali berjumpa dan kegilaan Jongin pada Krystal membuatku mual membayangkan bila aku akan berakhir bersama Jongin. Untuk Sehun, aku akan menertawai diriku sepanjang hidup bila suatu saat nanti aku berakhir dengannya. Apa rasanya menikah dengan Sehun? Yang ada aku akan makan hati menghadapi semua kekonyolannya setiap hari. Bukan aku tak menyayanginya, aku sangat menyayangi kedua sahabatku itu. Mereka seperti saudara bagiku. Sejak aku hanyalah anak tunggal, memiliki mereka di sampingku merupakan anugerah tersendiri.

Aku akan mencoba untuk tidur dan meminum ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi. Sejenak saja aku ingin menghilangkan semua pikiran yang ada di kepalaku. Bahkan aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang aku alami. Umurku baru 16 tahun, tapi pikiranku seperti wanita berumur 30an dengan segala masalah yang menimpa. Jongin menyuruhku untuk sedikit bersantai, tapi aku tidak bisa. Kepalaku seakan ingin pecah bila menginat Jaehyun akan menghindariku juga nilai OWL-ku yang akan memburuk.

.

.

(Masih) Musim Dingin.

Akhirnya kejelasan hubunganku dengan Jaehyun terungkap juga. Ia menanyakan kesediaanku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, tapi apa yang aku lakukan? Aku mengatakan secara gamblang dalam suratku bila pertemanan lebih baik sebagai definisi hubungan kami. Bodoh? Yaa, itulah yang dikatakan Jongin padaku. Aku yang merasa kesal saat ia lupa menyuratiku dan aku pula yang menolaknya.

"Jadi kau menolaknya?" tanya Jongin disela makan siang kami.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kau yakin?"

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk. "Aku rasa aku tak benar-benar mencintainya."

"Tak harus mencintai untuk memulai suatu hubungan, kau cukup menyukainya dan melihat prospek ke depannya," ujar Jongin yang bingung menghadapiku.

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa ada yang tak benar bila aku berhubungan dengannya," jawabku menyuapkan sup asparagus ke dalam mulutku.

Dia tertawa. "Kau wanita paling rumit yang pernah ku hadapi, Baek."

"Asal kau tidak kapok untuk berteman denganku, aku rasa tak masalah."

"Ada-ada saja," dia semakin terkekeh, "apa sebenarnya yang kau cari?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pria seperti apa yang sebenarnya kau cari? Lebih pintar darimu," ucap Jongin yang mengusap mulutnya dengan jubah pergelangan tangannya yang kusambut dengan tatapan jijik.

Aku menyodorkannya sapu tangan. "Aku juga tidak yakin," jawabku.

"Mau sampai kapan, huh? Kau penyihir paling pintar, yaa kecuali kau mau berpacaran dengan Dumbledore," kekehnya saat menggodaku.

"Lucu sekali, Kim Jongin. Setidaknya ia harus setara denganku."

"Selalu superior," lagi-lagi ia terkekeh.

Aku ikut tertawa bersamanya. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Kemana lagi?"

"Mengerjakan tugas Ramuan di perpustakaan."

Dia kembali terkekeh, "masih dikumpulkan minggu depan."

"Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Terserah padamu."

.

.

Dibalik semua kesibukanku dalam menghadapi ujian dan menghadapi kegilaan kepala sekolah baru itu, siapa lagi jika bukan Umbridge (hah! Aku tak pernah bosan mengucapkannya) kami membuat semacam gerakan yang awalnya kupikir akan mengkhianati semua prinsipku tapi ternyata rasanya begitu menakjubkan. Kami membuat sebuah kelompok belajar kecil, baiklah lumayan besar untuk pelajaran pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Sensasinya begitu ajab, saat kami mengendap-endap untuk menghindari Umbridge dan kroni-kroninya. Adrenalinku benar-benar terpacu. Keseruan yang belum ada tandingannya (lagi-lagi aku suka melebih-lebihkan). Sampai sekarang kami sudah mempunyai tempat latihan tetap. Aku baru tahu jika kastil ini memiliki sebuah ruangan rahasia atau yang kami sebut sebagai kamar kebutuhan. Semua hal ini membuatku semakin takjub dengan dunia ini. Dan hal seperti ini jugalah yang membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk pergi.

Kelompok belajar ini kami sebut Laskar Dumbledore. Hal yang menakjubkan lagi, patronusku adalah berang-berang. Menggemaskan sekali. aku menertawakan diriku sekarang.

Laskar Dumbledore ini sebenarnya tak lantas membuat hidup kami menjadi bahagia dan tentram. Setahuku Umbridge mendapuk beberapa murid untuk membantunya mengawasi anak-anak yang berada di luar kendali. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Park _Slytherin_ dan semua pelayannya. Mereka berkeliaran dengan lencana di jubahnya. Hal itu membuatku mual. Apalagi saat melihat wajah pria angkuh itu. Dasar penjilat. Itulah yang selalu dikatakan semua murid saat melihat mereka berkeliaran seperti sedang mencari mangsa, pastinya minus anak-anak _Slytherin_. Baiklah aku akan berhenti membicarakan ferret besar itu. Bisa-bisa aku mati muda bila terus mengingat kelakuan luar biasa menyebalkannya lagi.

.

.

.

Kami semakin ahli dalam bergeriliya dan aku bangga dengan hal itu. Tak terhitung berapa banyak lagi kami berlari dari kejaran Umbridge serta kroni-kroninya saat Laskar Dumbledore akan berkumpul. Kamar kebutuhan memang sangat berguna. Aku yakin bahwa _Hogwarts_ juga berkonspirasi untuk melawan Umbridge.

Jongin semakin dekat dengan Krystal. Aku senang dengan hal itu. Tetapi, hal yang mengganjal dihatiku adalah apakah Krystal benar-benar menerima Jongin seutuhnya dan bukan sebagai pelarian dari Minhyuk. Baiklah, lagi-lagi aku berpikiran berlebihan, tapi semua itu aku rasa sangat masuk akal, bukan?

Lucu sekali saat aku mengurusi hubungan asmara seseorang, sementara aku masih single. Ini ironis. Kyungsoo kaget bukan kepalang saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku menolak Jaehyun. Dia bilang aku gila. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar gila saat aku merasa menyesal telah menolaknya. Bukan karena aku baru sadar bahwa aku menyukainya, melainkan karena rasa gengsi dalam hidupku, aku bisa mendapatkan seluruh nilai dengan baik, tapi aku tak bisa mendapatkan kekasih semudah aku mendapatkan nilai-nilai itu. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa aku gila. Dia bilang masalah itu terdapat pada diriku. Akulah yang tak mau membuka diri pada pria manapun.

"Kau tahu, Baek, ada berapa banyak gadis yang rela membunuhmu demi dapat berdansa dengan Jaehyun saat Yule Ball tahun lalu," ujarnya berapi-api di sela makan malam kami.

"Mereka segila itu?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Yaa, mereka segila itu. Dan apa yang kau lakukan saat ini? Menolaknya dengan alasan yang bahkan dirimu saja tak tahu apa itu."

Aku mengedikkan bahu, "aku merasa tak pantas bersamanya. Ada begitu banyak gadis cantik dan dia lebih memilihku yang semua orang di kastil ini tahu bahwa aku di panggil ' _si kutu buku'_ ," balasku.

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya, "kau harus membuka dirimu. Kau cantik Baekhyunie dan semua orang di kastil ini tahu itu."

.

.

Aku rasa pembicaraan makan malam tadi terlalu berat bagiku. Setelah melirik arloji yang berada di dalam saku jubahku, kuputuskan untuk mengerjakan esai Mantra. Aku berjalan menuju perpustakaan yang sudah sangat sepi penghuni. Meja di dekat jendela merupakan tempat favoritku. Kukeluarkan perkamen, pena, dan tinta ke atas meja lalu memulai mengerjakannya dengan cermat. Tak sadar waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan penjaga perpustakaan sudah memperingatkanku bahwa perpustakaan akan segera di tutup. Dengan sigap aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju lorong buku untuk mengambalikan buku yang tadi ku pinjam. Langkahku tersandung dan buku-buku yang tadi kupegang jatuh seketika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang suara yang terlihat bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Chanyeol," ujarku terkejut.

Yaa, Chanyeol berada di dalam perpustakaan dengan wajah lesu dan jubah yang tak terbentuk.

.

.

Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan ferret bodoh itu sampai ia harus tidur di perpustakaan dan dengan seenak hatinya memarahiku karena menginjak kakinya yang bahkan tak terlihat karena ruangan itu sudah remang menjurus gelap.

Dia merapihkan kemejanya yang berantakan begitu juga dengan rambut merahnya itu. Tatapannya sinis saat mendapati aku berdiri di hadapannya.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Nyonya," ucapannya seperti mendesis.

Aku benar-benar ingin mengutuk ferret bodoh itu, namun aku tak mau terlihat sama tak berotak dengan si ferret itu. Jadi, aku hanya membalas sinis padanya dan pergi meninggalkan manusia angkuh itu.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

Tak ada yang tahu kejadian aku menginjak kaki ferret merah itu. Aku juga tak berniat untuk menceritakannya pada khalayak. Memalukan. Tetapi, aku merasa alam tengah menguji tingkat kesabaranku. Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pelajaran Astronomi saat aku mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah merintih di sebuah sudut menara. Kulihat sekelilingku. Tak ada siapapun. Jongin dan Sehun turun terlebih dahulu karena kelas berikutnya menanti, sementara aku berjalan santai karena kelasku baru saja berakhir tadi.

Kembali pada ferret merah ini, aku tak mengerti orang seperti dia, maksudku kaya dan memilik banyak penjilat atau pengikut atau apa sajalah itu, bisa-bisanya berdiri sendirian di sudut menara yang terlihat tak berpenghuni. Ada hasrat untuk menghampirinya, tapi aku tak mau mendengar mulut busuknya yang hanya akan menyebabkan sakit hati. Tetapi, aku melihat dengan jelas bahwa ia merintih. Terlihat kesakitan. Dari jauh aku melihat dengan jelas seragamnya basah bermandikan keringat. Sebelah tangannya berpegangan pada dinding dan tangan yang lain memegang atau terlihat seperti mencengkram perutnya. Dan kali ini aku yang merutuki tubuhku karena dengan seenaknya berjalan mendekati ferret merah itu.

Aku berada tepat di hadapannya saat dia yang terlihat sangat tak berdaya memegang perutnya dengan sedikit rintihan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau sakit?" tanyaku segan.

Aku reflek menyentuh keningnya yang sudah banjir dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung itu. "Kau demam."

"Perutku," ujarnya parau.

"Perutmu sakit?"

Dia yang sedari tadi menunduk perlahan bangun dan menatapku.

"Beraninya kau menyentuhku!"

Ya Tuhan. Dia masih bisa membentakku dengan suara parau seperti mayat hidup itu. Aku menatapnya kesal. Dia segera menarik tubuhnya seolah ingin menjauh dariku.

"Semoga kau menikmati sakitmu, ferret!" tandasku dan langsung berbalik meninggalkannya.

Langkahku terhenti saat mendengar bunyi benda menghantam lantai di belakangku. Saat berbalik aku menemukan tubuh besarnya ambruk. Aku segera kembali mendekat dan memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"Kau ferret raksasa paling merepotkan di dunia ini."

Akhirnya aku meminta tolong pada salah satu murid yang kutemui untuk memberitahu pada _Hospital Wing_ bahwa ada seorang murid pingsan di menara Astronomi. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian beberapa penjaga datang dan Chanyeol yang pingsan dan sama sekali tak berdaya itu berhasil di selamatkan. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa pula aku ikut ke rumah sakit, karena petugas kesehatan ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, aku menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Keluhan Chanyeol terhadap perutnya yang terasa sakit sampai akhirnya ambruk. Saat akan meninggalkan rumah sakit aku melihat si ferret sombong itu terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan selimut menutupi separuh tubuhnya. Dia tertidur dan terlihat sangat lelah. Aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat menatapnya. Dan berjalan kembali ke asrama.

.

.

Tak ada yang tahu insiden pingsannya si angkuh Slytherin dan siapa penolongnya. Tak ada yang membicarakan dan aku lega akan hal itu. Tak dapat kubayangkan jika para _Slytherin_ itu mengetahuinya. Hidupku akan berubah menjadi seperti di neraka dalam sesaat. Namun yang aku tahu hidupku belum lepas dari bayang-bayang Chanyeol.

Dua hari. Yaa, aku ingat dua hari setelah kejadian itu tepatnya malam Natal aku bertemu dengan pria itu lagi. Aku berjalan di koridor yang sepi untuk menghadiri pertemuan Laskar Dumbledore di kamar kebutuhan. Aku yakin aku sendirian saat itu, tapi tidak pada kenyataannya. Malam itu sangat dingin karena salju sedang turun lumayan lebat. Itu malam Natal, aku memakluminya. Aku berjalan dengan sumringah ketika pintu kamar kebutuhan sudah mulai terlihat di depan mataku sampai sebuah tangan menarikku ke dalam ruang penyimpanan sapu. Aku berusaha berteriak, namun percuma saja karena mulutku telah berhasil dibekap. Dan hal mustahil baru saja terjadi padaku. Sekali lagi ini mustahil. Sosok yang membekapku adalah si ferret merah. Sial! Aku langsung berpikir bahwa hari ini semua rahasia akan terbongkar. Chanyeol pasti datang untuk menyekapku dan memaksaku untuk mengaku apa sebenarnya yang kami sembunyikan. Sekali lagi aku sial. Aku mencoba berteriak dan menghentak-hentakan tubuhku berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapannya.

"Jangan berteriak atau melawan. Kau akan ketahuan oleh Umbridge dan lainnya," bisiknya yang terdengar sangat pelan di telingaku.

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara derap langkah kaki dan suara mencicit dari Tiffany Umbridge. Aku melemparkan tatapan sinis ke arahnya.

"Jangan bersuara," bisiknya masih membekap mulutku.

Posisi kami benar-benar membuatku tersiksa. Ruangan penyimpanan yang sempit membuatku sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Wajahku hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Sial! Aku gila bila mengatakan hal ini, tapi entahlah. Aku menyukai wangi tubuhnya serta helaan setiap napas yang dihasilkannya. Lihat aku gila.

Kami tak bergerak sama sekali selama beberapa saat. Aku merasakan dia menatapku dengan sangat intens. Dia menatapku seperti seorang penjaga toko yang mendapati seorang remaja mencuri di tokonya. Aku sama sekali tak mau menatapnya. Aku menunduk tanpa mau sedikitpun menatapnya.

Dia mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu. Keningnya berkerut kemudian kembali menatapku. "Kau jangan berpikir macam-macam."

Ia melepaskanku, "apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau tak menyerahkanku pada Umbridge saja," ujarku kesal.

"Kau mau aku melakukan itu? Baiklah," ia hampir membuka pintu itu yang dengan cekatan kucegah dengan sebelah tanganku.

"Jangan coba-coba," ujarku hampir seperti mendesis.

Dia hanya menyeringai. Lagi, ia mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu dan membukanya secara perlahan. Dia langsung berjalan keluar dari ruang penyimpanan meninggalkanku sambil membersihkan jubahnya.

Hampir saja aku meneriakan ucapan terima kasih yang langsung aku urungkan. Aku belum gila untuk berterima kasih padanya. Hal itu aku anggap sebagai balas jasa kemarin. Walau sebenarnya aku tidak membutuhkannya.

Apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikirannya? Ia menyelamatkanku? Sakit jiwa.

.

o)(o

.

(Masih dan aku tak pernah tahu sampai kapan akan berakhir) Musim Dingin

Akhirnya Jongin resmi berkencan dengan Krystal. Yeay! Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan hal itu. Lalu kapan aku akan mulai berkencan? Jawabannya tergantung pada keputusan Tuhan. Namun, aku bahagia. Jangan tanyakan alasannya, aku juga tak dapat menjawabnya. Mungkin jawabannya seperti kenapa anak kecil suka dengan cokelat. Lihat. Jawabannya tak ada yang tahu, sama seperti itulah perasaanku sekarang. Mungkin karena nilai, tapi nilaiku berada di interval yang sama.

Ada hal janggal dalam hari-hariku saat ini. Chanyeol.

Sejak kejadian dia yang menarikku ke dalam lemari penyimpanan dia hampir tak pernah bertingkah menyebalkan. Terima kasih, Tuhan! Dan dia selalu menghindar saat teman-temannya berpapasan denganku dan anak _Gryffindor_ lainnya. Aneh.

Hal yang lebih aneh lagi adalah Chanyeol selalu berhasil menyelamatkanku saat hampir saja tertangkap oleh kawanan Umbridge. Entah dia mendorongku untuk masuk kedalam lemari penyimpanan atau mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya. Hal aneh yang aku syukuri keberadaannya. Aku ingin sekali bertanya apa maksud dari semua perlakuannya, tapi aku sama sekali tak berani. Aku tak berani jika ternyata hal yang terjadi hanyalah kebetulan belaka. Bukan suatu hal yang harus dipikirkan, tapi aku bohong bila tidak memikirkannya. Aku tahu ada yang berbeda dengan tatapannya. Tidak ada tatapan menghina. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan, tapi aku tahu ada perbedaan itu.

.

o)(o

.

Januari

Musim Dingin

Akhirnya. Kelas rahasia kami terbongkar. Terima kasih pada Krystal karena membeberkannya di hadapan Umbridge. Secara personal aku tak bisa menyalahkannya. Umbridge mengancamnya, namun aku tetap tak menyukai kelemahan dirinya. Walaupun demikian, Jongin sangat menyesali atau lebih tepatnya membenci perbuatan Krystal. Aku berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian itu.

Jam malam sudah hampir dimulai. Aku berjalan setengah berlari dari perpustakaan menuju asrama. Dari kejauhan aku dapat menangkap sosok pria yang menyandar dengan kepala tertunduk. Aku menurunkan kecepatan jalanku dan membuatnya terlihat biasa. Aku merutuki diri saat tanpa perintah tanganku dengan sendirinya membenarkan rambutku yang sedikit menutupi wajah. Dan saat itu juga aku teringat kejadian Umbridge menangkap basah kami. Dan aku juga ingat dia dengan angkuhnya berdiri di belakang wanita itu. Amarahku seketika melonjak.

"Kau! Apa yang sebenarnya yang kau mau!" tandasku seketika di hadapannya.

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam, dingin dan menusuknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Byun?"

"Kau selalu menyelamatkanku saat Umbridge akan menangkap basahku saat akan mengadakan pertemuan, tapi apa yang kau lakukan saat kami tertangkap! Kau berdiri dibelakang Umbridge dengan angkuhnya seakan merasa senang dengan kemenangan kalian!"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, huh! Menolong kalian? Siapa kalian sampai aku harus menolong?" ucapnya pelan tepat di depan wajahku, "dan Byun, aku tak pernah berniat untuk menolongmu, semua itu hanya,..-"

"Hanya apa!" teriakku tepat di hadapannya.

Jariku menunjuk lurus ke dadanya. "Hanya apa? Katakan! Hanya membalas budi karena aku menolongmu saat kau akan sekarat di menara Astronomi, huh!?"

Tatapannya kembali menusuk dan aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi sampai aku menyadari bahwa aku terperangkap diantara dinding dan dirinya.

"Jika kau bertanya mengapa aku menyelamatkanmu, aku sama sekali tidak tahunya seperti dirimu. Dan jika kau bertanya mengapa aku berada di belakang Umbridge dan tersenyum melihat kalian ditangkap, aku akan menjawab itu karena sudah tugasku menangkap kalian."

"Kau puas, mudblood?" tanyanya seperti berbisik di telingaku.

"Ferret!"

Saat aku akan mendorongnya dengan seketika ia mendaratkan bibirnya di bibirku. Untuk sekejap aku membeku dan untuk detik berikutnya aku mencoba untuk mendorongnya. Tetapi, wangi serta panas tubuhnya membuatku gila. Kakiku lemas saat itu juga dan hal bodoh yang kulakukan adalah membuka mulutku. Semua memori tentang wangi helaan nafasnya saat pertama kali ia menarikku ke ruang penyimpanan seakan terulang lagi. Namun, kali ini lebih menusuk. Tak ada jarak yang memisahkan kami saat ini. Entah setan apa yang merasuki sekarang tanganku sudah menyelusup ke rambut merahnya dan dia semakin mempererat tubuhnya kepadaku. Aku mencoba mencari dimana nalar dan kewarasanku, namun aku hanya menemukan helaan demi helaannya di tubuhku. Dia semakin bersemangat membuka mulutnya untuk menciumku. Aku gila. Dan dia lebih gila dari apapun.

Dia melepaskanku. Kami terengah-engah. Tatapannya masih lekat menatapku.

"Aku rasa itu jawabanku atas pertanyaan pertamamu," dia mengusap cepat bibirku dan pergi dengan santainya meninggalkanku yang masih berusaha mengatur semua produksi nafas ini.

Ya Tuhan! Semoga aku tak masuk neraka.

.

.

Hampir dua hari ini aku tak melihatnya. Baik di aula besar, lorong, bahkan selama dua hari ini kami tak memiliki kelas yang sama. Kehilangan. Aku anggap bukan hal itu yang aku rasakan. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, secara pribadi tentunya. Menanyakan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi malam itu? Apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam otaknya sampai ia dengan santai menciumku. Dan aku ingin memastikan apa perasaan yang sedang aku rasakan padanya.

Jongin dan Sehun dengan sangat bersemangat berkumpul dengan para pria _Gryffindor_ dan entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama atau kemana saja kakiku melangkah, mungkin saja ke perpustakaan. Entahlah. Koridor masih terlalu ramai untuk dapat aku sadari sebuah tangan menarikku ke dalam sebuah lemari penyimpanan. Lagi-lagi lemari penyimpanan. Aku terkejut bukan kepalang saat si ferret raksasa menarik tanganku.

Aku melotot sejadi-jadinya saat mendapatinya menyeringai tepat di hadapanku.

"Chan-," dia menutup mulutku karena suaraku yang terdengar sangat kencang.

Aku kembali melotot karena ia tetap menutup mulutku dengan seringaian yang eeuh aku tak dapat jelaskan apa bentuknya. Baiklah, itu seringaian yang menawan.

"Baekhyun," ujarnya lalu dengan perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari mulutku.

Ku hela nafas dan menatapnya tak percaya, "apa maksud semua ini?" tanyaku setengah berbisik padanya.

"Menurutmu apa maksud semua ini?" ia berbalik tanya dengan seringaian yang masih tetap berada di wajahnya.

Aku kembali melotot. Tak habis pikir dengan isi otaknya. Mengapa ada orang seperti ini berada di muka bumi? Baiklah aku tak akan mempermasalahkan bila orang ini berada di muka bumi, tapi mengapa orang seperti dia sampai bisa berada di sekolah yang sama denganku bahkan satu tingkat denganku?

"Bukankah aku yang tadi pertama bertanya padamu, ferret?"

Dia mengedikkan bahunya, "pertama, bisakah kau menghilangkah panggilan ' _ferret_ ' itu?"

Aku tak menggubris kalimat basa-basi yang ia ungkapkan. "Apa kau menciumku agar kau mengetahui semua kegiatanku bersama sahabatku serta anak Gryffindor lainnya, huh?"

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan kedua orang itu?"

"Jawab aku!"

Ia mengerutkan sebelah alisnya. Perawakannya tetap tenang. Aku tak tahu bahwa dia dapat bertingkah setenang ini di hadapanku. Biasanya dia akan balik menyerangku dengan segala macam kalimat cercaannya.

"Kau berpikir seperti itu?" kembali ia berbalik tanya padaku.

"Jawab saja, Chanyeol!"

Dia mendekat padaku. Lagi-lagi kejadian malam itu terulang. Aku terjebak di antara dirinya dan dinding lemari penyimpanan yang terasa begitu dingin sekarang.

"Kau pikir, aku menjadi sangat brengsek di hadapanmu karena aku membencimu?" tanyanya yang terasa menusuk.

Dia melepasku, "ternyata kau tak sepintar yang selalu di agung-agungkan orang, Byun Baekhyun," ia berbalik dan dengan santai ia keluar dari lemari penyimpanan.

Aku berusaha mencerna semua kata yang ia ucapkan.

.

.

.

Akhir musim dingin

Akhirnya! Aku berhasil mencerna seluruh perkataannya malam itu. Aku berharap hasil dari cernaan pikiranku memang benar adanya. Bila aku salah mencerna kalimat dan tinda-tanduk ferret merah itu, maka habislah aku!

Hari terasa sangat amat panjang bagiku. Sepagian ini aku mencari si ferret besar itu tapi tak kunjung menemukannya. Di kelas, aula besar, sampai lapangan _Quidditch_. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk makan siang bersama teman-temanku. Dan akhirnya pula aku bertemu pandang dengan sosok yang kucari separuh hari ini. ia duduk tepat di hadapanku. Aku tahu ia memperhatikanku dari seberang sana. aku mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi dengan makan siang dan hasilnya sama sekali tak berhasil. Dengan berani aku menatapnya dengan intens. Aku memutuskan menyudahi makan siangku dan bangkit berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana, Baek?" tanya Sehun disela suapannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan. Habiskan makanan di mulutmu terlebih dulu, Albino," ujarku.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menatapku dengan penuh tanya, "perlu bantuan?" kini Jongin bertanya padaku.

Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepala, "hanya beberapa sejarah kuno. Kau pasti akan mati bosan bila ikut denganku."

"Tapi kau belum menyelesaikan makan siangmu," kini Kyungsoo membuka suara.

"Sebenarnya aku belum lapar. Aku pergi dulu," aku bergegas keluar aula besar.

Seperti mengerti akan semua tatapan dan tingkah laku yang kutunjukkan, dia juga ikut keluar dari aula besar itu. Aku merasakan kehadirannya di belakangku. Koridor terhitung sepi saat ini. hampir semua orang terfokus dengan makan siang.

Aku berhasil masuk ke dalam ruang penyimpanan. Hampir lima menit aku berada di dalamnya dan pria itu tak kunjung masuk. Aku mengintip dari dalam dan mendapatinya berdiri diam menatap pintu ruangan ini. dan kini ia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam dinginnya saat aku membuka pintu. Aku mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh koridor. Sepi. Dengan cepat aku menariknya masuk.

Dia mendengus. Menyebalkan. Aku bersedekap menatapnya.

"Aku pintar, Chanyeol."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku dapat mencerna dan menyimpulkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kita," jawabku cepat.

Ia memundurkan tubuhnya kemudian bersandar di dinding tepat di hadapanku. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan ke dalam saku. Kembali ia menatapku.

"Apa yang kau simpulkan dari semua yang terjadi, Byun Baekhyun?"

Kini aku yang membeku saat ia mengutarakan kata-katanya. Aku tak tahu apa ekspresi yang ia keluarkan saat ini. Menyeringai atau tersenyum.

"Simpulkan, Byun. Aku ingin mendengarnya. Aku tahu kau sudah memikirkannya beberapa hari ini, bukan?"

"Bagaimana jika kesimpulanku salah?"

"Aku akan menyetujui setiap kesimpulan yang kau buat."

"Kau menyukaiku."

Kembali ia menyeringai. "jika itu yang kau pikirkan, aku akan menyetujui kesimpulanmu."

Mulutku mengaga. Gila. Sial. Kalimatnya itu ibarat sebuah kalimat yang mengamini setiap kalimatku. Refleks aku mendekatinya dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau pasti tidak waras sekarang," kuendus kemejanya, "apa kau berhasil menyelundupkan _Fire Whiskey_ ke dalam asrama?"

Dia menangkup kedua wajahku dan mendekatkan padanya. Nafasku tercekat. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang. Benar-benar frustasi. Dia mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan aku dapat merasakan bibirnya sudah berada di bibirku dan ia melumatnya secara perlahan. Gila! Sensasi panas menjalari seluruh tubuhku. Harum serta helaan nafasnya kembali kurasakan. Sial, ini gila! Aku tak tahu bila berciuman dengan pria ini rasanya begitu menakjubkan. Aku dapat merasakan ia menyeringai dalam ciuman kami lalu dengan perlahan mendorong tubuhku. Ia tersenyum disela napasnya yang tersengal akibat aktivitas di luar nalar tadi.

"Aku sadar dan sangat waras dari apa yang dapat kau pikirkan, Byun Baekhyun."

"Kau menjebakku!" ujarku tak percaya, "kau akan melaporkan setiap gerak-gerikku dan teman-temanku pada Umbridge saat aku terjebak padamu."

Senyum di wajahnya hilang, "kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanyanya datar.

Aku tak menjawab.

"Jika seperti itu yang kau pikirkan, silahkan berpikir seperti itu," ujarnya memandangku dengan serius lalu bergerak menuju pintu untuk keluar dan aku tak tahu apa yang aku lakukan, aku menghalanginya.

Aku merutuki diri karena mengucapkan kalimat bodoh seperti tadi. Tentu saja aku mempercayainya. Jika tidak, aku tak mungkin berada di ruang penyimpanan bersama dirinya sekarang.

"Aku mempercayaimu," ujarku menunduk tak berani menatapnya.

Dia berbalik dan mengangkat wajahku, "belajarlah untuk percaya padaku mulai sekarang, Baekhyunie."

"Baekhyunie?" tanyaku. Bingung. Ia menyeringai dengan seringaian yang aku tahu hanya ia yang memilikinya.

Aku terdiam. Tak tahu takjub, terkesima atau berubah menjadi bodoh. Ia sedikit merunduk dan kembali menciumku. Dia melepaskannya lagi-lagi secara perlahan yang membuatku mati beku seketika.

"Bernafaslah," ia tersenyum di sela ucapannya.

"Huh?"

"Aku akan keluar terlebih dahulu," ia menyeringai dan meninggalkanku yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa yang sempat tercecer.

Tiba-tiba ia kembali masuk dan mengecupku dengan cepat.

"Bernafaslah dan hilangkan semu merah di pipimu," ia tersenyum padaku lagi dan kini benar-benar menghilang.

Apakah aku kekasihnya? Aku tak yakin.

.

.

.

\- **o)(o** -

Sabar yaa…

Nanti di update lagi setelah baca review kalian

Silahkan di follow dan favorite jika ketagihan^^

\- **o)(o** -

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

 **\- o)(o -**

 **.**

 **.**

Februari

Musim Semi (peralihan lebih tepatnya)

Aku rasa Jongin dan Kyungsoo mulai menyadari absennya diriku setiap mereka berkumpul untuk makan malam atau sekedar bercengkrama di ruang rekreasi asrama kami. Dan aku semakin mulai lihai menjadi pembual. Mulai dari jadwal kelas sampai mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan menjadi alasan hilangnya diriku dari mereka. Terima kasih pada Chanyeol karena berhasil membuatku sibuk di setiap waktu luangku. Aku rasa aku tak perlu menjelaskan apa yang kami lakukan, bukan?

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

Aku menghela nafas dan meminum jus yang tersedia di meja panjang asrama kami. Belum sempat aku menjawab, Kyungsoo sudah menyambar lagi.

"Jangan katakan kau baru selesai kelas, karena aku sudah memeriksa jadwalmu hari ini."

"Aku -,"

"Jangan katakan kau mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan karena aku tahu selama satu minggu murid tingkat lima tak di berikan tugas satupun."

Kyungsoo harus menjadi wartawan di _The Daily Prophet_ kelak. Dia selalu bisa membuatku terdiam dengan semua analisis dan kemampuannya sebagai penguntit.

Aku masih diam dan memutar otak untuk memilih alasan paling rasional yang bisa di terimanya dengan lapang dada tanpa perlu beragumentasi lagi.

"Aku-,"

"Kau berkencan dengan seseorang," tandasnya.

Do Kyungsoo! Dia memang menakutkan.

Dengan kaku, aku mengangguk.

"Gotcha! Siapa?" tanyanya bersemangat.

Aku duduk menghadapnya, "dengarkan aku, Soo. Aku belum bisa mengatakan siapa pria yang sedang berkencan denganku sekarang. Mungkin suatu saat nanti."

"Baekhyunie"

"Soo, aku mohon," ujarku, "dan jangan katakan hal ini pada Jongin dan Sehun, cukup kau yang tahu akan hal ini."

Kyungsoo kesal menatapku, "dan, Kyungie. Jangan berusaha untuk memata-matai," ucapku kemudian memulai makan malamku yang terlambat.

Aku hanya berharap Kyungsoo tak bertingkah seperti wartawan yang haus akan berita dan Chanyeol berhenti membuatku sibuk.

.

.

Musim Semi

Tak ada deklarasi atau pengakuan satu sama lain. Hal yang aku tahu bahwa Park Chanyeol dan aku kini bersama. Secara diam-diam? Tak perlu pertanyakan hal itu, bukan?

.

.

Musim Semin (masih terasa dingin sayangnya)

Ruang penyimpanan, menara Astronomi, perpustakaan, sampai Hutan terlarang menjadi tempat kami untuk bertemu. Menyenangkan. Hanya kata itu yang dapat merepresentasikan perasaanku saat ini. Aku harap dia juga merasakan hal itu. Kami berdua seperti penjahat atau buronan yang selalu mengandap-endap hanya untuk bertemu. Aku selalu melarikan diri dari Jongin, Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Begitupula dengannya yang menghindari untuk bertemu dengan para _Slytherin_ , terutama Kris, sahabatnya. Tak ada satupun yang boleh mengetahui hal ini. Itulah kesepakatanku dengannya.

Hubungan kami bukanlah hubungan yang dipenuhi ungkapan sayang apalagi cinta. Bahkan Chanyeol tak memiliki nama panggilan untukku seperti kebanyakan pasangan lainnya. Dan aku berterima kasih karena ia tak melakukannya. Aku bisa mati geli bila ia memanggilku ' _dear'_ atau ' _baby'_. Hubungan kami lebih cenderung pada hubungan fisik. Jangan berpikir berlebihan dulu. Chanyeol lebih sering memelukku daripada berbicara. Dan aku suka akan hal itu. Irit bicara dan lebih sering bertindak. Apa yang kami jalani sekarang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti hubungan percintaan remaja. Terlalu dewasa untuk usia kami sepertinya. Ketika kami bertemu, ia memelukku atau menciumku, kemudian menggenggam tanganku, dan kemudian kami duduk lalu terhanyut dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Aku membaca buku yang kubawa, ia akan mengerjakan tugasnya, atau sebaliknya.

Dan di setiap pertemuan kami pasti akan dibumbui dengan adu argument dan saling berteriak satu sama lain, sampai salah satu dari kami harus merapalkan mantra pengedap suara agar tak ada yang mendengar. Dan yang aku tahu semua akan terselesaikan dengan satu ciuman Chanyeol yang selalu bergelora dan selalu berhasil menutup mulutku.

Dia selalu mengatakan, "kau lebih cantik ketika pipimu bersemu merah karena ciuman kita, jadi berhentilah memancing amarahku, Baekhyunie."

Dan aku selalu mendengus saat mendengarnya berkata seperti itu. Hal seperti ini terjadi secara berkala. Dan sampai sekarang aku sama sekali tidak menemukan kejenuhan saat bersamanya.

.

.

Musim Semi (akhirnya matahari menyembulkan cahaya)

Sudah tiga hari. Yaa, sudah tiga hari aku tak bertemu dengannya. _Melodramatic_. Dan apa yang aku dapatkan saat sarapan tadi pagi? Im Nana dengan nyaman bergelayut di lengan ferret merah itu. Aku menatapnya dari seberang meja. Ia asik berbicara dengan Kris sementara si wanita genit itu terus bergelayut di lengannya. Aku terus memperhatikan sampai si ferret merah itu sadar dan pandangan kami bersiborok. Aku menaikkan satu alisku dan kembali fokus pada pancake dan bacon yang berada tepat di hadapanku. Selera makanku hilang dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan, tahu dia ikut bangkit dan meninggalkan koloninya. Kami bertemu di ambang pintu, ia sedikit menggesekan lengannya padaku untuk mengikutinya ke ruang penyimpanan yang biasa kami datangi. Aku terlalu kesal untuk berbicara padanya sekarang. Lagipula matahari sedang menunjukkan sinarnya, aku tak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk menikmati sinar matahari di pagi akhir pekan ini. Jadi, aku mengambil jalan yang berlawanan dengannya. Dan tanpa kusadari dia sudah berada tepat di belakangku. Dia mempercepat langkahnya berusaha mengimbangi langkahku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya berbisik di belakangku.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku mempercepat langkahku. Sial! Dengan cepat ia menarik tanganku dan kami masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan. Aku memperhatikan seisi ruangan itu dan terkesiap. Kamar kebutuhan. _Hogwarts_ berkonspirasi mendukungnya.

"Apa ini sambutan untuk kekasihmu yang pergi selama beberapa hari?"

Aku hanya menunduk memperhatikan sepasang sepatuku dengan wajah kesal.

"Baekhyun," ujarnya lagi.

"Aku rasa aku tak memiliki kekasih yang pergi selama tiga hari tanpa memberitahuku dan saat ia kembali dengan bebasnya ia membiarkan wanita lain bergelayut manja," ucapku sarkastik padanya.

"Kau cemburu, Baek?" tanyanya dan mendekat padaku.

"Oh diamlah, Yeol!"

Dia semakin mendekat dan menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau tak mau memelukku?" tanyanya.

"Menjauhlah. Aku tidak dalam keadaan untuk bisa memeluk apalagi bermesraan denganmu."

"Baekhyunie," ujarnya lembut dan aku melangkah mundur saat ia kembali mendekat.

"Baekhyunie," dan ia langsung menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

Aku dapat merasakan helaan nafasnya di rambutku. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku meski aku tak membalas pelukannya.

"Kau tau, Baek? Aku merindukanmu."

Aku luluh. Gadis mana yang tak akan luluh bila pria seperti Park Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia merindukanmu. Akhirnya dengan runtuhnya pertahanan yang teramat sangat susah kubangun aku membalas pelukannya. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya dan membenamkan wajahku di lehernya. Kembali membaui harum tubuhnya yang sudah kulewatkan selama tiga hari ke belakang.

"Kau pergi kemana?" Tanyaku setengah berbisik di telinganya.

"Ayah."

Ucapannya berubah saat mengatakan hal itu, " _Hogwarts_ mengijinkan kau keluar?" tanyaku.

"Dia langsung datang meminta ijin untuk membawaku pulang."

Aku melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sangat baik bila kau berhenti merajuk."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Kau mau menceritakannya?"

"Suatu saat mungkin, _Nona-Yang-Haus-Informasi_ ," kekehnya, "peluk saja aku sekarang, aku masih merindukanmu," dia kembali menarikku ke dalam dekapannya.

Kami menghabiskan separuh hari hanya dengan duduk di dalam kamar kebutuhan. Aku bersandar di tumpukan bantal sementara dia merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuanku. Aku menceritakan hariku selama ia menghilang, tapi tidak dengannya. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang ia tutupi, namun aku tak akan memaksanya untuk bercerita. Dari nada suaranya pasti sesuatu yang tak baik.

"Baekhyun," panggilnya

"Chanyeol."

"Kau masih marah?" tanyanya tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Aku menghela nafas lalu membelai surai merahnya. "Sedikit."

"Nana adalah temanku dengan tingkah yang terkadang suka berlebihan."

"Iya, aku mengerti," ujarku.

"Kau pasti masih belum dapat menerimanya, bukan?"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis, "sok tau."

"Aku belajar darimu, Baekhyunie," kekehnya, "Nana akan bergelayut dengan kami semua, terutama padaku dan Kris. Kami berteman baik sejak kecil."

Aku mengangguk, "Baiklah."

"Tapi bukan berarti aku menyukai apalagi merestui saat ia bergelayut padamu."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dengan bibir yang sedikit melengkung. Rasanya sangat menggemaskan saat ia bertingkah seperti itu. Kenapa ia bisa semanis ini sekarang? Aku selalu tersenyum saat membayangkannya.

Pandanganku beralih kepada jam yang berada di sudut ruangan ini. Kami melewatkan makan siang.

"Ada apa?" Dia menyadari gerak-gerikku.

"Kita melewatkan makan siang," ucapku.

Dia beranjak dari posisinya dan duduk di sampingku. "Kau lapar? Tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tapi teman-temanku akan curiga bila sepanjang hari aku menghilang. Ini akhir pekan."

Dia mencibir, "aku lupa kau memiliki teman-teman yang sangat peduli padamu," ujarnya sarkastik.

"Mereka temanku, Yeol."

"Tapi bukan berarti aku harus menyukai mereka," ujarnya seperti membalas ucapanku tadi.

Aku duduk menghadapnya dan menatapnya kesal, "kau tak harus menyukainya, tapi berusahalah untuk tidak membencinya setidaknya di hadapanku."

"Terserah padamu."

Aku tersenyum dan bangkit dari tempatku.

"Kau pergi?" tanyanya.

"Setidaknya aku harus bertemu mereka," ucapku, "dan kau juga harus berkumpul dengan mereka sebelum salah satu dari temanmu curiga pada setiap kali kau menghilang bersamaku."

"Mereka tak akan ada yang berani bertanya kemana sebenarnya aku berada," jawabnya acuh.

Aku melengkungkan bibir, "seandainya Kyungsoo juga seperti itu."

Alisnya terangkat dan kini ia ikut bangkit bersamaku, "dia mencurigaimu?"

"Aku rasa seperti itu."

"Kau keluar pertama," ucapnya lalu menyelipkan tangannya di pinggangku.

"Sampai jumpa di Aula saat makan malam," ujarku kemudian sedikit menjijit untuk mengecupnya.

"Sampai jumpa."

' _Sampai jumpa di Aula saat makan malam'_ sama artinya bagi kami _'selamat kau hanya bisa menatap kekasihmu dari seberang meja_ '

Aku keluar dan kembali ke asrama. Tak ada Jongin, Sehun, ataupun Kyungsoo. Tidur siang merupakan pilihanku saat ini. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih, akhirnya kamar kebutuhan berada di pihak kami. Jadi, aku dan Chanyeol tak perlu menyelinap ke dalam ruang penyimpanan atau Hutan hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua.

.

.

Musim Semi

Juni

Waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Musim semi ini sudah hampir menyentuh musim panas yang selalu menjadi favorit para siswa. Dan tak terasa hubunganku dengan Chanyeol sudah berjalan berbulan-bulan. Jangan tanyakan sudah berapa bulan hubungan kami berjalan pada Park Chanyeol, dia pasti hanya mengerutkan dahinya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang aku pikir tak gatal dan mengatakan,

"Aku mempunyai ingatan yang lemah, Baek."

Lalu ia akan tersenyum lalu memelukku. Dan dia selalu berhasil meredam amarahku.

.

.

Musim Semi (tetapi hawa musim panas sudah menyapa)

Pagi ini adalah pagi akhir pekan terakhir kami sebelum Ujian tingkat lima. Dan aku lumayan panik dibuatnya. Dan pagi ini jugalah aku berusaha untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku tak peduli dimanapun, hal yang penting adalah aku hanya ingin menatapnya dari dekat. Sengaja aku menjatuhkan kertas yang bertuliskan 'Hutan' saat berpapasan padanya. Setelah sarapan tadi aku menunggunya di dekat pohon yang di kelilingi berbagai macam ilalang juga dikelilingi dengan bunga-bunga dandelion yang baru saja bermekaran, tempat biasanya kami bertemu. Sekitar lima belas menit menunggu aku melihatnya berjalan ke arahku dengan sangat santai. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Aku dapat melihat senyum itu bahkan dalam radius 100 meter sekalipun.

"Hey," sapanya.

"Hai," balasku yang langsung berjinjit untuk menciumnya.

Ia melepaskanku lalu tersenyum kembali, " _Muffliato_ ," ucapnya merapalkan mantra kedap suara keseliling kami.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng, "Katakan, Baekhyunie."

Aku menghela nafas, "Entahlah, aku gugup sekali, Yeol. Besok kita ujian. Apa yang aku lakukan jika aku sama sekali tak dapat menjawabnya. Bagaimana jika aku mengacau? Bagaimana bila aku tak lulus?"

Park Chanyeol, pria raksasa berambut merah di hadapanku ini malah tertawa. Aku menatap bingung padanya.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanyaku kesal.

"Kau."

"Aku?"

"Iya," jawabnya, "dibalik sikap paling percaya dirimu saat kita berada di kelas, ternyata kau wanita paling gelisah dan panik yang pernah kutemui," ia masih tak berhenti terkekeh.

"Chanyeol!"

Dia segera menangkup kedua wajahku, "dengarkan aku, Baekhyunie. Kau adalah penyihir wanita terpintar yang pernah kutemui di dunia ini. Bahkan aku pernah mendengar kau selalu dapat memprediksi soal apa yang akan diujikan pada kita. Kau tak akan mengacau apalagi gagal," ujarnya berusaha menenangkanku.

"Tapi…"

Dia langsung melumat lembut bibirku. Dan hal ini merupakan penawar atas segala kegelisahanku. Bersama dengannya adalah hal yang sangat lebih menyenangkan dari sekedar mendapatkan nilai O pada semua mata pelajaranku.

"Membaik?" tanyanya saat melepaskanku.

"Sangat," jawabku tersenyum padanya.

"Itu baru gadisku," ia menyeringai.

Aku tertawa saat ia mengatakannya. Park Chanyeol si pria dingin dan angkuh ini terlihat sangat lepas setiap saat kami bertemu. Dia pernah berkata padaku bahwa aku adalah penawar paling ampuh baginya.

' _Aku senang kita bersama, kau seperti penawar untuk hariku yang mengerikan_.'

Dan sampai sekarang aku masih belum tahu apa definisi dari ' _hari yang mengerikan'_ baginya.

Aku langsung memeluknya dan ia membalas semua pelukanku dengan menempelkan hidungnya di rambutku dan mengalungkan tangannya di pinggangku.

Kami duduk dibawah salah satu pohon rindang. Membiarkan setiap vitamin E menyerap di wajahku. Aku juga sangat menyukai saat semilir angin menerpa setiap jengkal kulitku. Dan hal yang membuatku paling bahagia adalah karena aku menikmati semua ini bersamanya. Ferret merah menyebalkan yang sekarang memanggilku sebagai gadisnya.

"Aku harus kembali untuk makan siang," ujarku memecah keheningan di anatara kami.

"Kita bisa menyusup ke dapur saat orang-orang lengah nanti," jawabnya.

Aku menggeleng padanya, "Kyungsoo akan mengutukku bila tak makan siang bersamanya hari ini, lagipula aku harus belajar bersama temanku."

"Baekhyunie," panggilnya. Aku hanya bergumam merespon.

Kemudian ia mengambil tanganku dan memakaikan sebuah gelang perak di pergelangan kiriku. Sebuah gelang yang terlihat seperti rantai namun sangat halus. Aku menatap meminta penjelasan padanya.

"Pegang ujung pengait itu dan ucapkan namaku," perintahnya.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Lakukan saja," ujarnya.

Aku memegangnya dan mengucapkan namanya. "Chanyeol."

Kalung panjang yang ia pakai di dalam kemejanya bersinar. Lalu ia memegang kalung yang ia pakai sambil mengucapkan namaku dalam bisiknya. "Baekhyun."

Dan apa yang terjadi pada kalungnya kini terjadi pada gelangku yang bersinar dan terasa hangat. Aku terkejut.

"Apa ini?"

"Semacam alat komunikasi kita. Kau bisa menggunakannya saat kau membutuhkanku dan begitu pula denganku."

Aku tersenyum sambil menatap gelang yang sudah bertengger manis di tanganku.

"Cantik." Gumamku.

"Sepertimu," ujarnya cepat lalu dengan cepat juga mengecupku kemudian bangkit dari tempat kami duduk tadi.

"Aku pergi duluan," ujarnya menyeringai lalu memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam kantung celana kemudian meninggalkanku.

Aku rasa ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kali aku di puji cantik olehnya. Kembali aku menatap gelang itu, memperhatikannya di bawah sinar matahari dan tersenyum.

.

.

Musim Panas

Agustus

 _Home Sweet Home_

 _Voldemort_ menunjukkan diri. Dan sekarang aku terduduk di dalam kamarku dengan bodoh menunggu surat dan tanda dari Chanyeol yang tak kunjung datang.

.

.

Musim Panas

Hal-hal di sekitarku membuatku ingin segera pindah ke planet lain. Pertama, aku harus menunda Ujian tingkat lima selama beberapa minggu karena ulah Mark dan Johnny yang membuat onar di saat aku dan hampir semua murid tingkat lima sedang berada di dalam konsentrasi tertinggi mengerjakan ujian. Kedua, kami, yaitu; Jongin, Sehun dan Kyungsoo di minta untuk pergi ke Kementerian untuk menemukan bola ramalan tentang bocah yang di cari _Dark Lord_ yang juga di cari oleh para Pelahap Maut dan berujung pada kejar mengejar antara kami, dan di akhiri dengan kami berduel dengan para Pelahap Maut. Dan terakhir, kematian Kim Youngmin, wali Jongin, yang aku yakin hal itu masih mengguncang Jongin saat ini dan juga mengguncang kami semua. Aku tak bisa berpikir apakah kami masih mempunyai masa depan di dunia sihir.

Dan dari segalanya, semua hal itu di perburuk dengan menghilangnya Chanyeol dari peradaban hidupku. Tak ada surat bahkan gelangku tak pernah menghangat lagi. Aku sudah mencoba 'memanggilnya' namun tak ada balasan apapun. Terakhir aku bertemu dengannya adalah saat kami akan pergi ke kementerian, dimalam kematian Kim Youngmin.

Aku melihatnya memperhatikanku saat aku mulai berlari mengejar Jongin yang sibuk mencari perapian untuk menggunakan jaringan _Floo_ untuk ke Kementerian. Dia tetiba menarikku ke dalam sebuah kelas dan hanya menatapku yang masih terengah-engah.

"Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, berhati-hatilah," ujarnya kemudian menunduk untuk menciumku.

Ciuman yang berbeda. Ada rasa takut yang menyelubunginya. Aku berusaha tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Kau juga, jaga dirimu."

"Hubungi aku," ucapnya sambil menyentuh gelang di tanganku saat aku akan keluar dari kelas itu.

Aku berbalik dan mengecupnya. Lama. Aku harap itu bukan momen terakhir kami. kemudian ia mengecup puncak kepalaku dan membiarkanku pergi mengejar Jongin dan itu adalah momen terakhir kami. Saat aku dan lainnya kembali ke _Hogwarts_ setelah pemakaman Paman Kim untuk melaksanakan ujian terakhir kami, Chanyeol dan murid lainya sudah meninggalkan asrama. Dan aku teramat merindukannya.

.

.

Musim Panas

Akhirnya! Chanyeol menyuratiku. Entah darimana ia tahu alamatku. Ia mengirimkan surat untuk menanyakan kabarku dan meminta maaf karena baru menghubungiku sekarang. Ia mengajakku untuk bertemu yang aku sambut dengan suka cita. Ia hanya mengatakan padaku untuk bersiap, kapanpun ia menghubungi melalui gelangku, aku harus menemuinya di café seberang _King's Cross._ Dan terakhir yang ia kataknya adalah _'jangan membalas surat ini.'_

Entah apa yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang ini. Aku merasa sangat berdosa. Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan saat tahu bahwa aku berhubungan dengan anak dari salah satu Pelahap Maut kepercayaan _Voldemort_? Semua itu membuatku benar-benar dihantui perasaan bersalah dan gelisah. Kegelisahanku tak berhenti sampai disitu saja. Ketakutan yang selama ini aku takuti adalah bila Chanyeol akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 10 pagi, gelangku menghangat dan aku bergegas pamit pada ibu. Aku mengendarai SUV milik ibu. Aku sangat rindu mengemudi. Dan akhirnya aku mengendarainya untuk bertemu priaku.

Aku melihatnya duduk di sudut café ini dengan air putih di hadapannya. Ia menggunakan setelan hitam, di musim panas seperti sekarang. Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya terdiam tanpa melakukan apapun. Dengan bersemangat aku menghampirinya.

"Hey," sapaku kemudian menarik kursi dan duduk lalu melepas _sun glass_ yang sedari tadi membingkai mataku dari sinar matahari.

Dia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hey," balasnya dan kembali mengerutkan alisnya, "kau tampak…"

"Cantik," tandasku lalu tertawa.

"Berbeda."

"Katakan saja bila aku cantik," godaku.

"Berbeda," ia tersenyum.

"Berbeda sama dengan cantik, kau bermaksud mengatakan itukan, Yeol."

Ia tersenyum lagi, "berbeda sama dengan berbeda. Tak ada variasi dari kata itu, Baek."

Aku mencebik saat ia mengatakan hal itu yang di sambut dengan kekehan olehnya. Lalu seorang pelayan menghampiri kami. Aku memesan _Green Tea Latte_ , dan _Iced Americano_ untuknya. Ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pilihanku.

"Jadi, apa kabarmu, Tuan Park?" tanyaku.

Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa meja ini, "tak lebih baik darimu."

Aku hanya menatap bingung padanya.

"Dengarkan aku, Baek," ia memulai percapakan kami dengan sangat serius dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku.

"Apapun yang terjadi padaku nanti, aku harap hubungan kita tak pernah berubah. Aku tak akan menanyakan apapun yang sedang kau lakukan dan aku berharap kau tak pernah menanyakan dan memikirkan apapun yang akan aku lakukan. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, apaun yang terjadi kelak perasaanku padamu tak akan pernah berubah dan aku harap kau juga begitu."

Kalimat panjang itu berhasil membungkamku. Aku terkejut. Dan tepat disaat itu pelayan tadi kembali dengan dua gelas pesanan kami di nampannya.

"Chanyeol," ucapku yang masih sedikit terkejut setelah pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan kami. Aku langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan ini.

"Aku merindukanmu," ujarku lirih.

Ia tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganku di atas meja, "aku juga."

Dan saat itu, aku yakin hubungan kami akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

September

Pertemuan di café itu adalah pertemuan terakhirku dengannya selama liburan. Aku tak sabar menunggu _Hogwarts Express_ untuk membawaku bertemu kembali dengannya.

.

.

.

The Burrow

Hari ini adalah hari kelima aku menginap di The Burrow. Aku rindu dunia sihir. Aku rindu masakan Bibi Oh. Dan aku rindu priaku.

Dua hari yang lalu, Jongin juga sampai disini. Rasa sedih masih menggelayutinya dan kami dengan segenap hati ingin membantunya untuk melewati masa-masa sulit ini.

Aku, Jongin dan keluarga Sehun mengunjungi _Diagon Alley_ untuk membeli kebutuhan kami selama di _Hogwarts_ nanti dan tanpa di sangka kehadiran Chanyeol memancing Jongin untuk membuntutinya. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Dia beserta ibu dan bibinya masuk ke sebuah gang menuju _Knocturn Alley_ dan berakhir di sebuah toko bernama _Borgin dan Burkes._ Kami bertingkah seperti detektif yang membuntuti buronan dari atas atap. Dan aku kembali dikejutkan oleh munculnya manusia serigala.

"Dasar Pelahap Maut," dengus Sehun saat kami sudah berada di _Diagon Alley_ lagi.

Aku menatap kesal padanya, "kau tak boleh menuduhnya seperti itu," ucapku.

"Ooh, Baekkie, kau lihat ayahnya! Ayahnya adalah salah satu dari Pelahap Maut dan pasti anaknya akan menuruninya."

"OH SEHUN!"

"Tapi, semua itu masuk akal Baek," kini Jongin membuka suara, "apa yang dilakukan keluarga Park di _Knockturn Alley_? Tempat itu hanya khusus menjual barang-barang _dark magic_."

Aku dibungkam dengan fakta tersebut. Ingatkan aku kembali pada pembicaraan kami saat di café lalu. Apa yang sebenarnya yang disembunyikan Chanyeol? Benarkah ia sudah menjadi salah satu dari Pelahap Maut? Oh tidak, semua ini akan membunuhku secara perlahan.

.

.

.

Musim Gugur

September

Hogwarts

 _Hogwarts Express_ membawa kembali ragaku ke _Hogwarts_. Tapi kesepian dan rasa kehilangan itu masih menghinggap lekat pada diriku. Seharusnya aku memberitahu masinis dari kereta itu untuk tidak mengajak perasaan ini ikut bersamanya. Seminggu sudah aku memulai tahun ajaran baru di Hogwarst. Tanpa terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Rasanya baru kemarin aku menginjakkan kaki di kastil ini sebagai murid baru, dan rasanya baru kemarin juga aku bertemu dengan Jongin dan Sehun di _Hogwarts Express_ pertama kami. Tapi realita yang ada mengatakan bahwa aku sudah berada di tahun keenam. Dan realita yang ada juga menyadarkan aku bahwa Chanyeol dan aku belum berbicara sama sekali.

Aku melihatnya turun dari kereta bersama teman-teman _Slytherin_ -nya dan aku rasa ia tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Dan saat makan malam kabar bahwa Jongin dipukuli olehnya seakan-akan melenyapkan semua kerinduanku padanya. Apa yang ia pikirkan sampai dengan mudahnya mendaratkan pukulan pada sahabatku. Apakah sesudah lulus dia mau menjadi seorang Algojo? Seharusnya ia tahu aku akan terluka saat ia melakukan hal ini. namun aku tak segera menghakiminya. Kucoba untuk mencarinya tapi tak kunjung menunjukkan titik cerah. Aku ' _memanggilnya_ ' namun tak ada jawaban. Setiap berpapasan dia seakan-akan menghindariku. Dan aku sama sekali tak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya. Apakah ia tidak tahu bahwa aku merindukannya sampai dadaku terasa sesak? Sampai rasanya akan ada yang meledak dari dalam tubuhku? Yaa, aku rasa ia tak mengetahuinya.

.

.

Musim Gugur

Muak. Aku muak dengan keadaan ini. Aku muak di acuhkan oleh kekasihku sendiri. Itu juga kalau dia masih menganggapku sebagai kekasihnya.

.

.

Aku lepas kendali. Aku membentak Jongin, berteriak pada Sehun, bahkan aku lepas kendali terhadap diriku sendiri sampai aku terpeleset di tangga. Jongin dan Sehun langsung berasumsi bahwa aku tengah datang bulan dan menyukai asumsi itu. Setidaknya mereka tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku.

Selepas makan malam tadi aku keluar dari Aula Besar dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu ruang kebutuhan yang biasa aku gunakan bersama Chanyeol. Aku menunggu sosok berambut merah itu di depan ruangan. Aku tahu ia akan melewati ruangan ini dan aku tahu bahwa ia tak akan bergerombol dengan teman-temannya sehingga mempermudahkanku untuk menyeretnya masuk. Dan benar saja, aku melihat pria itu dari kejauhan. Tak ada senyuman yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya saat melihatku. Dia terlihat kelam. Dia terdiam di tempatnya saat menatapku, namun kemudian ia tetap berjalan dan tiba di hadapanku. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling aku langsung menariknya ke dalam. Persetan pada orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" ucapku yang terdengar seperti teriakan.

Dia tak menjawab. Alih-alih memandangku, ia hanya tertunduk dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku.

"Jawab aku! Kau yang mengatakan tak ada yang berubah di dalam hubungan kita. Kau yang memintaku untuk tetap bersamamu apapun yang terjadi, tapi lihat dirimu sekarang! Kau menghindariku. Bahkan kau tak mau menatapku. Kenapa? Kau baru sadar bahwa aku hanya _darah-lumpur_ bagimu dan kau jijik akan hal itu, huh?!"

"Baekhyun, cukup!"

"Aku belum selesai!"

"Aku bilang cukup," dan dengan cepat ia menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

Aku dapat merasakan desahan nafas tergesa-gesa di rambutku. Jantung yang biasa berdetak teratur kini memompa terlalu kencang sampai aku berpikir jantungnya akan meloncat keluar dari tubuh. Ia melepaskanku. Menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya kemudian mengusap air mata yang tanpa terasa meleleh di pipiku. Perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan melumat bibirku dengan lembut. Ada sensasi berbeda di dalam ciumannya. Rasa bahagia bercampur takut dan amarah serta harum helaan napasnya bercampur menjadi satu. Ia mendorongku ke dinding dan ciuman kami kembali memanas dan terhenti saat mataku mendapati hal aneh yang tersimpan di balik lengan panjang kemejanya. Dia pun ikut membeku sama sepertiku. Aku mencoba mendekatinya dan ia menghindariku. Tetapi, dengan cepat aku menariknya dan menemui tanda yang selama ini aku takuti akan terjadi padanya.

"Kau bergabung dengan mereka," tatapku padanya dengan nada ngeri dan sontak mundur darinya.

Kini ia yang datang untuk mendekat padaku namun dengan secepat kilat aku menghindarinya.

"Baekhyunie," ujarnya putus asa menatapku.

Dia menarikku sehingga aku tersentak mendekat padanya. Ia mencengkram pergelangan tanganku dengan sangat kuat.

"Lihat! Hal ini yang aku takutkan. Aku tahu kau akan histeris bila mengetahui siapa sebenarnya aku sekarang."

Aku menatap dengan penuh amarah padanya. Bahkan menangis bukanlah jalan yang tepat bagiku sekarang. Air mata tak akan merubah kenyataan bahwa pria di hadapanku adalah seorang Pelahap Maut.

"Lepaskan aku!" desisku padanya.

"Kau akan lari dariku bila aku melepaskanmu," ujarnya pelan, "tak ada yang berubah dariku," tambahnya lagi.

"Lepaskan aku, Chanyeol! Kau menyakitiku."

Ia sadar dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari pergelangan tanganku.

"Maafkan aku," ia langsung meminta maaf saat menyadari bekas merah yang ia hasilkan dari cengkramannya.

Aku mundur saat ia ingin memelukku.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk mencerna semua ini," ujarku padanya.

"Baekhyunie," panggilnya.

"Jangan panggil namaku," lalu aku meninggalkannya.

Semalam aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam kamar mandi. Menangis kemudian berpikir. Menangis dan berpikir. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

Saat aku kembali ke kamar tubuhku sudah tak kuat menanggung beban yang kutumpuhkan padanya. Aku terpejam dan air mata kembali mengalir di pipiku.

.

.

Jongin, Sehun dan Kyungsoo menggila melihat tingkah laku yang mereka katakana seperti orang gila. Bukan karena aku tertawa sendiri atau menangis sejadi-jadinya, tapi aku membolos seharian penuh setelah pengakuan mengejutkan dari Chanyeol. Sejujurnya aku juga tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku sampai bisa mengorbankan pelajaran hanya karena permasalahan ini. Baiklah, permasalahan ini tak dapat di sebut dengan _'hanya karena'_ karena menurutku ini masalah besar. Apa yang ada di otakku bila aku terus bersama Chanyeol? Tak ada teori yang membenarkan hal ini. Saat ini yang kubutuhkan hanyalah tidur. Tidur tanpa mimpi dan tak perlu terbangun di tengah malam dengan kepaka penuh dengan semua pikiran ini.

.

.

\- o)(o -

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu penuh aku tak bertemu secara pribadi dengannya. Yaa, aku merindukannya. Aku merindukannya melebihi seorang anak kecil yang merindukan ibunya saat ditinggal untuk bekerja. Melebihi kerinduan yang di rasakan seorang istri perwira yang suaminya pergi ke medan perang. Kami bertemu setiap hari. Di kelas, Aula Besar, lorong dan dimanapun itu, tapi aku tetap tak sanggup untuk menatapnya. Sesekali aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya, ia terlihat lebih kurus dan pucat. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya, tapi aku tak tahu apakah hal itu benar atau tidak. Rasanya terdengar aneh membicarakan mana hal yang benar dan tidak. Karena sesungguhnya dari awal berpacaran dengannya adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Tadi pagi Kyungsoo datang ke kamarku dengan wajah yang sangat serius. Ia pasti tahu ada sesuatu yang tak beres padaku. Pastilah ia tahu, bahkan Sehun yang sama sekali tidak sensitive itu mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang bermasalah padaku.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk bersila di ranjangku.

Aku menggeleng dan berusaha menahan air mataku.

"Ayolah, Baek, kau tak dapat menahan ini sendirian. Kau punya aku, Jongin dan Sehun jadi sebaiknya kau berbagi."

Aku masih tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Apa yang harus kuceritakan pada Kyungsoo? Mengatakan bahwa kekasihku sekarang sudah menjadi Pelahap Maut. Bahkan ia tak tahu siapa kekasihku. Dan bila aku mengatakannya aku yakin ia akan histeris seperti biasanya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kekasih rahasiamu? Tanyanya pelan.

Aku menatapnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Oh, Baekkie," Kyungsoo memelukku dengan erat, "aku tak pernah melihatmu seperti ini, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jadi, menangislah bila kau ingin menangis. Tak perlu kau ceritakan apa-apa padaku."

Dan saat itu juga aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Kyungsoo. Tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku hanya menangis sampai rasanya aku tak sanggup lagi untuk mengangkat tubuhku dari pelukannya.

"Lega?" Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dengannya, tapi ikuti kata hatimu."

"Meskipun itu berlawanan dengan akal sehat?"

"Meskipun hal itu berlawanan dengan akal sehat," ia meyakiniku.

Kemudian Kyungsoo meninggalkanku. Dan aku kembali tidur. Tidur dan memikirkan semua perkataan Kyungsoo.

.

.

Perkataan Kyungsoo terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku selama beberapa hari ini. Aku harus mengikuti kata hatiku dan mengacuhkan semua akal sehat. Aku rasa itu memang satu-satunya cara sebelum aku benar-benar menjadi gila.

Jadi, selepas makan malam tadi aku memakai kembali gelang perak pemberian Chanyeol yang sempat kulepas. Aku sentuh pengaitnya sambil menyebutkan namanya saat makan malam tadi. Sontak mata Chanyeol segera mencari keberadaanku. Dan saat pandangan kami bersiborok, aku hanya melihatnya dengan intens dan langsung keluar dari Aula Besar. Aku dapat merasakan keberadaannya yang mengikutiku. Dan saat pintu kamar kebutuhan mulai menunjukkan wujudnya, kepercepat langkahku dan segera masuk setelah memastikan tak ada yang melihat.

Pintu tertutup dengan Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung di dekatnya. Ia tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Di dalam keheningan ini aku langsung menghambur ke arahnya. Memeluknya dan membaui tubuhnya. Ia tak bergeming. Diam mematung. Aku yakin ia bingung dengan tingkahku.

"Baekhyun," ucapnya seperti berbisik di telingaku.

Aku melepaskan pelukan kami dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Kali ini kau yang harus mendengarkan aku," ucapku dengan sangat serius padanya.

"Aku tak peduli siapa dirimu sekarang. Aku hanya mau kau, sebagai Park Chanyeol, kekasihku tanpa embel-embel apapun," ucapku perlahan, "aku tak mau tahu apa yang kau kerjakan dank au juga tak boleh mau tahu apa yang aku kerjakan kelas. Aku mau kau dan aku. Aku hanya mau kita," akhirnya aku selesai menyelesaikan kalimat itu.

Ia tersenyum sangat tipis di balik pucat kulitnya. "Setuju," dia tersenyum lebih lebar dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucapku dengan air mata yang akhirnya tumpah.

"Aku lebih dari sekedar merindukanmu, Baekhyunie," ia melepaskanku dan menarikku kedalam ciumannya.

Kata hatiku mengalahkan semua akal sehat. Aku akan berterima kasih pada Kyungsoo nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- o)(o -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

ㅡㅡㅡ

"Chaeyoung-ssi."

Merasa terpanggil, ia segara berbalik dan menemukan penjaga sekolah sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Ada apa, paman?"

"Ada kiriman untukmu," ia segera mendaratkan sebuah kotak yang ukurannya lumayan besar.

"Oh, terima kasih," ujarnya sopan.

Dengan bingung Chaeyoung menatap kotak itu.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Jisoo yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Entahlah," tangannya kini sibuk mencari nama pengirim, hingga netranya menemukan tulisan di sana.

"Dari ayahku," Jisoo hanya mengangguk mengerti dan kembali sibuk dengan makanannya.

Kerutan dahi terlihat saat netranya melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak. Tumpukan buku bewarna hitam. Entah ada berapa banyak.

Terlihat secarik perkamen disana, segera ia ambil dan membaca apa yang tertulis disana.

 _Itu adalah hadiah dari ibumu_

' _Ayah_

Hanya itu tulisan yang berada di dalam perkamen. Kini tangannya ia bawa untuk mengangkat satu dari sekian banyak buku hitam itu. Dahinya semakin mengkerut.

"Jurnal?"

ㅡㅡㅡ  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- o)(o -**

 **The Notebook; Byun Baekhyun**

 **Chapter 03**

 **\- o)(o -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim Gugur

Tak ada yang paling membahagiakan bagiku saat ini selain hubunganku yang sudah pulih dengannya. Kami kembali ke dalam rutinitas biasa. Mencari waktu senggang untuk bertemu walau hanya sebentar saja. Semuanya kembali normal. Yaa, aku yakin semua kembali normal.

Tetapi, aku tahu semua yang terjadi saat ini jauh lebih normal. Beberapa hari setelah berbaikan dengannya aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh saat kami tengah bercumbu. Aku tahu Chanyeol sangat menyukai saat menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah serta dadanya, tapi kali itu ia mendorongku secara perlahan seakan tak membiarkanku untuk menciumnya. Dan begitu aku cengkram lengan atasnya, ia meringis seperti kesakitan. Dan kecurigaanku terbukti.

"Ada apa?" aku berhenti menciumnya ketika ia meringis saat aku mencengkram lengannya.

Chanyeol bukanlah pria lemah yang hanya akan meringis karena cengkramanku. Apalah arti dari cengkramanku bila ia pernah jatuh dari ketinggian bermeter-meter dari permukaan saat latihan _Quidditch_ dan itu tak berdampak banyak baginya.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya yang kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku.

Namun kali ini aku yang menghindar, "katakan padaku," ucapku lembut sambil membelai wajahnya.

"Jangan kaget," pintanya.

Aku mengangguk. Aku tahu ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya sampai ia harus meyakinkanku untuk tidak terkejut saat mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak terkejut," sekali lagi ia meyakinkanku.

Kembali aku mengangguk, "aku berjanji," ujarku tersenyum.

Perlahan ia membuka sweater hitam kemudian kemeja seragamnya. Ia tetap memperhatikanku dan perasaan takut serta cemas semakin mengerubungiku.

Saat kancing kemeja itu sudah sepenuhnya berhasil terbuka, terlihat guratan-guratan merah tak karuan seperti luka bekas sayatan. Aku terkejut. Teramat sangat ketika melihatnya. Kututup mulutku agar tak histeris.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" air mataku mulai mengalir saat membayangkan perlakuan yang di berikan pada kekasihku. Ia terlihat seperti budak pada abad pertengahan dulu. Sayatan merah itu terlihat sudah hampir mengering, tapi aku tak dapat membayangkan betapa sakit dan perihnya saat itu baru di dapatkan.

"Mereka menyebut ini sebagai balasan bila aku melawan," ujarnya pelan yang terdengar hampir berbisik.

Aku mendekat padanya dan membuka seluruh kemejanya. Kembali aku di buat terkejut. Seluruh tubuhnya hampir dipenuhi bekas luka. Dada, punggung, sampai pergelengan tangan tak lepas dari luka sayatan. Air mataku tak berhenti mengalir.

"Hey, jangan menangis," ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipiku.

Bagaimana ia bisa berkata padaku untuk tidak menangis saat hanya menangislah yang dapat kulakukan saat ini. aku berjinjit dan mencium lembut bibirnya. Air mataku mengalir dan bermuara di ciuman kami. Asin. Itulah rasanya. Terdengar sepeti kiasan, tapi itu seperti kata yang tepat untuk melukiskan perasaanku saat mengetahui keadaannya sekarang. Asin, pedar dan sebentar lagi terasa pahit.

"Berhentilah menangis, Baek. Keberadaanmu sekarang, kau ada untukku itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengobati ini," balasnya.

Aku memeluknya. "Sakit?" bisikku padanya.

Ia menggeleng dan semakin erat memelukku. "Aku suka."

Kami menghabiskan malam itu di kamar kebutuhan. Aku tak kembali ke asrama. Tak peduli apa yang akan di pikirkan sahabat-sahabatku. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya. Bersama kekasihku yang terlihat tak berdaya.

"Kau sudah mengobatinya?" tanyaku saat ia sudah menaruh kepalanya di pangkuanku dengan buku yang sedari tadi ia baca.

"Sudah. Profesor Siwon memberiku ramuan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dan bekas lukanya, tapi karena ini adalah _dark magic_ jadi butuh waktu yang lumayan lama."

Siwon? Choi Siwon membantu Chanyeol. Guru Ramuan dan Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu membantunya. Berarti dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol sekarang adalah Pelahap Maut.

"Dia tahu bahwa kau…," ia mengangguk di pangkuanku.

"Ia sahabat ayahku. Dia pasti tahu."

Akhirnya Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya padaku. Awal mula ia menjadi Pelahap Maut. Tentang ibunya yang lebih histeris melebihi diriku saat mengetahui hal itu. Tentang ancaman _Voldemort_ yang akan membunuh seluruh keluarganya bila ia tak menjadi bagian dari mereka. Namun, ia tak menceritakan padaku apa tugas _Dark Lord_ itu. Seperti perjanjian awal kami.

"Tidurlah," ia menepuk-nepuk sisinya agar aku bisa bergabung bersamanya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengambil posisi di sampingnya. Malam itu adalah malam pertama aku bermalam bersamanya. Tak ada yang terjadi. Kami hanya bergelung. Aku tidur disisinya dengan tangannya yang memelukku. Simple dan kami menyukainya.

.

.

Musim Dingin

Jongin menjadi anak emas di kelas Ramuan. Aku cemburu? Itu sudah pasti. Hal seperti itu tak perlu di pertanyakan. Dan yang membuatku lebih kesal adalah Chanyeol menjadi anak emas kedua. Mengapa semua laki-laki menjadi anak emas sekarang?

.

.

Hujan salju melanda. Oh, bagaimana bila aku katakan badai salju. Rasaku itu lebih tepat.

.

.

Musim Dingin

Lagi! Entah apa yang direncanakan dunia ini padaku, sampai aku, lebih tepatkan kami, yaitu; aku, Jongin dan Sehun selalu berada dalam masalah. Hari ini adalah hari kunjungan kami ke _Hogsmeade_. Berjalan seperti biasanya. Kami pergi ke _Honeydukes_ , aku membeli beberapa alat tulis, dan berakhir di _Three Broomstick_ untuk menikmati _Butterbear_. Semuanya berjalan dengan normal sampai kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke kastil.

Hari ini salju turun lebih lebat dari biasanya. Ditambah dengan angin yang cukup kencang hampir menyusahkan kami untuk melangkah. Saat kami sedang berbincang dan tertawa di jalan yang dipenuhi salju itu kami mendengar sesosok gadis berteriak.

Dan apa yang kami dapati? Kami melihat gadis yang kukenali sebagai Bae Junhee itu sudah melayang di udara dengan tubuh yang terombang-ambing tak karuan. Takut langsung menyergapku saat Junhee berteriak dan seketika terjatuh.

Kami bertiga dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah, entah untuk menjadi saksi atau menjadi tersangka. Dan aku lega karena tak ada satupun tuduhan yang di tuduhkan pada kami.

Kadang aku selalu berpikir semua hal buruk yang terjadi padaku, Jongin dan Sehun itu murni karena kebetulan, takdir, atau kami memang di jebak? Aku ngeri memikirkannya.

.

.

.

Jongin mencurigai Chanyeol menjadi dalam di balik peristiwa Junhee beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku tak mengiyakan atau menolak argumennya. Mungkin ini adalah bagian dari tugasnya. Dan berarti aku tak bisa ikut campur tangan memberikan informasi. Kali ini aku akan menyerahkan semuanya pada Jongin.

Aku tak berharap banyak. Hanya saja, semoga apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan tak sampai membahayakan dirinya. Meskipun hal itu berarti dia harus membahayakan orang-orang disampingku bahkan mungkin membahayakan diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

Untuk sejenak aku ingin melupakan semua kegilaan yang tiba-tiba datang seperti ini. Kegilaan akan kecurigaan Jongin yang menyangka Chanyeol sudah menjadi Pelahap Maut dan bahwa ia ingin membunuh _Dumbledore (_ walaupun aku tahu salah satu tuduhannya memang benar adanya), kegilaan lainnya adalah Choi Minho, Guru ramuan itu membuat sebuah klub yang berisi anak-anak yang ia sukai, mulai dari kepintaran juga sampai latar belakang keluarga. Sehun sangat ingin masuk kedalam klub ini di saat aku sangat jengah dan disaat Chanyeol dengan acuh menolaknya.

Tadi sore aku menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Ya, aku merindukannya. Sudah dua hari kami tak menghabiskan waktu barang sebentar saja untuk bersama. Aku sibuk dengan semua tugas dan aku yakin dia juga seperti itu.

"Kau harus makan lebih banyak," ucapku sambil menyentuh rahangnya yang terlihat semakin minim daging dan lemak.

Ia hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil tanganku dan mengecupnya kemudian ia tempelkan di pipinya tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang terucap.

"Kau lelah?" tanyaku lagi. Ia mengangguk.

Aku membelai lembut rambutnya yang juga mulai memanjang dari biasanya dengan tangan kananku, karena tangan kiriku masih terperangkap dipipinya.

"Seharusnya saat kami menang kemarin, dan saat semua nilaiku berada di interval yang sempurna, seharusnya mereka semua harus berterima kasih padamu," ujarnya.

Aku mengerutkan kening saat mendengar perkataannya.

"Karena kau yang membuatku berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya sampai sekarang."

"Oh, Chanyeolie~" aku tersenyum mendengarnya lalu memeluknya erat.

Ia membalas pelukan seperti biasa. Membenamkan wajahnya dirambutku. Aku suka saat seperti ini. Mungkin orang-orang akan menganggap Chanyeol sebagai orang jahat dan merasa takut saat bersamanya ketika tahu bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari pengikut _Voldemort_ , tapi bagiku saat bersamanya adalah saat teraman bagiku. Aku selalu merasa dilindungi bila ia memelukku. Seakan-akan nama _Voldemort_ tak akan pernah ada di dunia ini.

Kulepaskan pelukannya dan kembali pada posisi awal kami. Kami duduk berhadapan. Kemudian aku berlutut sehingga posisiku lebih tinggi darinya. Ia terlihat bingung padaku.

"Kau mau apa?"

Aku menyeringai. Menyeringai ala dirinya.

"Gadis nakal," ujarnya pelan dengan seulas senyum diwajahnya.

Aku ikut tersenyum lalu menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Kau selalu memilikiku. Datanglah kapan saja saat kau membutuhkanku dan aku akan memberikanmu ini," kemudian aku menunduk dan mulai mencium,

Kening,

Pipi kiri,

Pipi kanan,

Hidung,

Dagu,

Dan berakhir pada bibirnya.

Aku melepaskannya. Ia kembali bernapas lembut tepat di hadapanku dan memberiku tatapan yang menuntut jawaban atas apa yang aku lakukan tadi padanya.

"Aku menyebutnya sebagai ' _7Second in Heaven'_ , aku akan mencium satu detik untuk setiap bagian wajahmu dan dua detik khusus disini," aku menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung jariku.

Ia kembali tersenyum. Sangat lebar kali ini, "itu baru gadisku," jawabnya kemudian menarikku dalam pelukannya.

Aku selalu berharap waktu dapat berhenti di saat seperti itu. Waktu tak akan pernah berjalan saat aku bersama dengannya. Agar aku tak harus menghadapi kenyataan pahit yang pasti menunggu kami di depan sana.

.

.

.

Musim Dingin

Setelah selebrasi kemenangan _Gryffindor_ di ruang rekreasi tadi aku bergegas keluar menuju manapun sampai aku bisa menemukan sebuah tempat tenang tanpa siapapun yang mengganggu.

Tetiba aku teringat tentang semua masalah yang kami hadapi ini. Jongin yang akan melawan _Voldemort_ kelak, serta Chanyeol yang sudah jelas akan berada di pihak mereka. Semua hal itu selalu berhasil menyita setiap pikiranku, membuatku terjaga dengan segala mimpi buruk yang datang, sampai membuatku kekurangan konsentrasi terhadap apapun.

Dan aku mulai merasakan mataku mulai terasa panas, jadi aku melarikan diri dari situasi tadi. Aku sampai diruang tangga dan aku membiarkan semua air mata tumpah. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai menjadi cengeng seperti sekarang. Tak lama kemudian kudengar suara derap kaki menghampiriku dan Jongin langsung duduk disampingku. Ia memeluk bahuku.

"Ada apa?" hanya itu yang ia ucapkan dan aku segera menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya.

Aku masih sesegukan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dan Jongin masih menepuk-nepuk lenganku berusaha untuk menenangkan. Hanya itu yang ia lakukan dan aku berhasil mengendalikan perasaanku dan mulai bangkit kemudian tersenyum padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku selalu siap mendengar segala keluh kesahmu, Baek," ujarnya yang masih menepuk-nepuk punggung tanganku.

Kembali aku tersenyum, "aku akan mengatakan padamu suatu saat nanti."

"Akan kutagih tentunya."

Hal yang selanjutnya kami bahas adalah tentangnya. Aku menyuruhnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Persetan dengan Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang berkencan dengan pria lain. Mereka hanya berkencan bukannya akan menikah. Aku tahu ia menyukai Kyungsoo. Tatapan mata selalu dapat berbicara disaat mulut berkilah melawannya. Tatapan Jongin pada Kyungsoo persis seperti tatapan Chanyeol padaku.

Berbicara masalah Chanyeol, tadi ia tetiba ' _memanggilku_ ' disaat aku dan Jongin sedang bersama. Langsung saja aku mengajak Jongin kembali ke asrama, tapi sebelumnya aku mengatakan pada Jongin bahwa aku harus ke toilet terlebih dahulu dan ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam sebuah buku dan seperti biasa ia mempercayaiku.

Chanyeol sudah menungguku diruang kebutuhan dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Ia duduk bersandar dan terlihat fokus membaca. Tatapannya beralih padaku dan kembali pada buku ditangannya. Aku tersenyum dan duduk disampingnya.

"Apa kabarmu hari ini?" tanyaku padanya.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku itu ia menjawab, "seperti biasa."

Lalu tak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara kami. Ia sibuk pada dunianya sendiri dan aku teronggok tak melakukan apapun. Suara jarum jam yang bergeser bahkan terdengar ditelingaku.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Dia memintaku menemuinya dan kini ia hanya diam tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku itu.

Chanyeol tak pernah seperti ini. Momen itu tak pernah berlangsung lama biasanya, tapi keheningan ini sudah mencapai batas. Kutarik buku di tangannya dan duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Katakan apa yang mau kau katakan, jangan mendiamkan aku seperti ini."

Ia melihat padaku dan mengambil buku yang berada di tanganku, "aku sedang membaca."

Aku frustasi menghadapinya, "jangan berbohong," ucapku, "katakan bila aku melakukan kesalahan."

Ia menutup buku yang tadi sempat ia buka kembali, "apa kau merasa melakukan kesalahan?" ia berbalik tanya yang membuatku kesal setengah mati padanya.

"Jadi kau memintaku kesini hanya untuk melihatmu membaca dan bermain tebak-tebakan tentang apakah aku bersalah padamu hari ini? Oh, sangat kekanakan," dengusku.

"Kau tak mau menemaniku sekarang? Atau mungkin kau akan lebih memilih menangis di pundak Kim Jongin di ruang tangga bukannya padaku?" ia bertanya dengan teramat sangat tenang.

Ia tak marah, tapi aku tahu hal ini adalah suatu kesalahan baginya.

"Huh! Kau marah padaku hanya karena aku meletakan kepalaku dipundaknya bukannya di pundakmu, lantas mendiamkanku sekarang?"

"Aku,.." Chanyeol tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Aku masih menatapnya kesal. Lalu pikiranku terbuka, kemudian aku sedikit tersenyum.

Aku segera memeluknya, "kau cemburu. Maafkan aku," ucapku berbisik.

"Spekulasi yang bagus, Byun Baekhyun."

Ku lepaskan pelukanku, "aku menangis di pundaknya karena ia sahabatku, sama seperti kau dan Kris. Aku menangis padanya karena ia datang menghampiriku. Mungkin bila kau yang datang tadi pasti akan beda cerita."

"Tapi aku tak mungkin dapat menghampirimu di tempat umum seperti tadi."

"Aku mengerti," jawabku.

"Dan hal itu menyakitkan bagiku. Melihatmu bersama dengannya di tempat umum rasanya aku ingin sekali menggantikannya," ujarnya yang membuatku kembali memeluk tubuh besar priaku.

"Saat seperti itu pasti akan datang suatu saat nanti," ucapku lembut.

"Kita hanya perlu bersabar," tambahku.

"Bersabar," ia mengulanginya.

Lalu aku tertawa, "ada apa?" tanyanya mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau cemburu pada Jongin. Park Chanyeol cemburu pada Kim Jongin. Aku akan mengingat hal ini selamanya."

Ia mendengus, "Oh, tertawalah, Byun Baekhyun, sepuasmu."

"Dari mana kau tahu aku bersama dengannya?"

"Aku melihatmu," jawabnya cepat.

"Penguntit!" ia tertawa.

Chanyeol menarikku dan aku berada tepat di beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Aku melihat ia menyeringai. Helaan nafas lembutnya menerpa wajahku dan aku menyukai hal itu.

"Berikan _7Second in Heaven_ -ku," ucapnya.

Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan selain memberikannya. Lagipula tak ada alasan untuk menolak ketika aku menyukainya juga.

.

.

.

Musim Dingin

Aku harus berpisah sementara dengan Chanyeol. Liburan Natal sudah menantiku untuk kembali kerumah. Menghabiskan sisa-sisa waktuku bersama ibu dan ayah merupakan pilihan yang paling tepat saat ini.

Terkesan pesimistik? Aku meringis bila membayangkannya jika suatu saat _Voldemort_ benar-benar bangkit dan masyarakat sihir dibuat geger olehnya. Dan arti dari semua itu adalah peperangan. Peperangan yang harus dihadapi kami semua. Peperangan yang belum ada satu ramalanpun yang tahu bagaimana hasilnya.

 _Hogwarts Express_ sudah melepaskan peluit terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkam stasiun Hogsmeade. Dan aku menatap kosong ke atah kaca yang diluar sana hujan tengah turun dengan lebatnya. Aku kembali mengingat kejadian pada saat salah satu guru ramuan itu mengadakan pesta Natalnya. Chanyeol menolak datang ke pesta. Jadilah, aku dan Jongin berada seperti orang asing disana. Atau mungkin hanya aku karena aku melihat Jongin tampak senang bersenda gurau bersama guru ramuan itu, Choi Minho.

Pesta itu berlangsung dengan sangat mewah sampai keadaan berubah ketika salah satu penjaga kastil menyeret Chanyeol ke dalam pesta itu. Ia menarik kerah bajunya. Apa yang ia lakukan?! Aku hampir saja terkena serangan jantung saat melihatnya.

Pandangan kami bertemu dan dalam hitungan detik, ia segera membuang wajah dan tatapan angkuh khas dirinya kembali menghiasi manik wajahnya. Dari laporan penjaga kastil itu pada Choi Minho, Chanyeol tertangkap basah mengendap-endap disekitar lorong dan dengan inisiatif yang teramat tinggi ia membawa kekasihku kesini.

Seperti hantu pulalah, Siwon datang untuk mengambil alih Chanyeol dari keadaan itu, sementara Profesor Minho tak dapat mengatakan apapun.

Aku mengikutinya tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin. Mereka berhenti di lorong gelap yang terasa sudah jauh dari tempat kami tadi. Tak tetdengar jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan sayup-sayup terdengar Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia tak membutuhkan pertolongan Siwon. Lalu aku mendengarkan kata-kata ' _Unbreakable Vow_ ', _Dark Lord_ dan kata-kata lainnya yang tetiba menghilang secara perlahan. Dan setelahnya aku sadar, mereka sudah menghilang.

Sejak saat itu aku tak berhasil menemui kekasihku. Sampai saat aku tengah menatap kosong jendela _Hogwarts Express_.

.

Dari estimasi waktu perjalanan, kami akan tiba kurang dari satu jam lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kompartemen meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin yang tertidur pulas. Sebuah tangan menarikku ke dalam kompartemen lainnya. Dapat kupastikan itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Tak ada lagi sosok yang kukenal yang mempunyai hobi menarik tanganku tiba-tiba kedalam sebuah ruangan dimanapun itu berada selain dirinya. Ia tersenyum lemah saat menatapku.

"Hey," sapanya yang kujawab dengan pelukan erat. Aku dapat merasakan ia merapalkan mantra pada pintu kompartemen ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, Park Chanyeol!" Kulepaskan dirinya kemudian memukul dadanya dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku kehilanganmu sejak kejadian di pesta itu. Kau tak tahu betapa cemas aku memikirkanmu! Aku ingin sekali mengobrak-abrik asrama kalian untuk mengetahui bahwa kau baik-baik saja," cecarku. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan kembali tersenyum.

"Berhenti bertingkah berlebihan, Baekhyunie," ucapnya dengan menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

"Lihat aku. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu," lanjutnya, dan mengecup lembut keningku.

Terkadang aku sangat meratapi kelemahan diriku bila sudah berhadapan dengannya. Bagaimana aku sanggup marah bila melihat keadaannya sekarang. Ia terlihat sangat kurus dan pucat. Tanpa setelan mahal yang melekat ditubuhnya ia akan terlihat seperti tuna wisma yang tidak makan hampir satu bulan minus wajah tampan yang tak pernah bosan kupandangi itu.

Sudah setengah jam aku bersama dengannya di kompartemen itu. Dan aku tahu waktu jugalah yang harus memisahkan kami.

"Aku harus kembali," ucapku yang tak rela untuk berpisah dengannya. Ia mengangguk.

"Jaga dirimu," ujarnya.

"Kau yang harus menjaga dirimu," balasku membelai pipinya, "lakukan perbaikan gizi sesampainya kau di Manor dan apapun yang akan kau lakukan berhati-hatilah."

Ia tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa," tandasku namun ia tetap tertawa kemudian menarikku ke dalam ciumannya. Ia melepaskanku dan mengelus lembut pipiku. Lalu mendaratkan kecupan disana.

"Kabari aku sebisa mungkin," ia mengangguk.

"Selamat Natal, Baekhyunie."

"Selamat Natal, Park Chanyeol."

Dan aku pergi meninggalkan kompartemen itu.

.

.

.

Musim Dingin

Chanyeol menyuratiku sekali selama Natal. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Aku berharap hal itu benar adanya, bukan hanya sekedar penawar dari kekhawatiranku. Komunikasi hanya sebatas kalung dan gelang yang masing-masing kami pakai. Seperti menandakan kami masih merindukan satu sama lain. Dan aku memang sangat merindukannya saat ini.

.

.

Musim Dingin

Lee Chaerin putri sulung dari pasangan penyihir murni dari keluarga " _Black"_ dan manusia serigala membakar kediaman Oh. Cerita itulah yang kudapat saat bertemu dengan mereka setelah aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Ibu dan Ayah selama Natal ini. Mereka semakin berani menunjukkan keeksistensiannya. Lagi-lagi aku berharap serta berdoa ini bukanlah dari hal buruk yang akan terjadi di depan.

.

.

.

Musim Semi

Walaupun belum secara resmi musim ini berubah, tapi aku sudah dapat merasakan matahari mulai bersinar dengan indah di luar sana. Cuaca mulai menghangat secara perlahan. Aku dan Chanyeol dapat membagi waktu kami dengan sebaik mungkin. Belajar, mengerjakan hal pribadi yang tak perlu kami bagi satu sama lain, sampai berkumpul dengan sahabat kami masing-masing. Semuanya berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Aku merasa kami akhirnya merasakan bagaimana seharusnya hubungan kasih ala remaja. Minus dia yang sering menghilang untuk tugas dari Voldemort dan hubungan diam-diam kami.

Baiklah, kesimpulannya adalah hubungan kami memang tidak seperti hubungan remaja pada umumnya. Aku lelah.

.

.

Fakta lain mengejutkanku lagi hari ini. Tak ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Aku bersyukur akan hal itu. Terlalu banyak hal dari Chanyeol yang selalu berhasil mengejutkanku.

Kali ini aku akan membahas Sehun. Ternyata dia menyukaiku. Aku tak percaya dengan hal ini. Kami bersahabat sejak tahun pertama, seharusnya hal seperti ini tak pernah terjadi. Insiden di kantor Minho saat Sehun memakan cokelat yang seharusnya diberikan pada Jongin yang ternyata sudah diberikan _Amortentia_ itu membuat Sehun tiba-tiba keracunan.

Aku tak tahu apa kandungannya, tapi aku tahu seseorang menaruh racun di dalamnya. Setelah itu Sehun dibawa ke ruang kesehatan dan saat ia setengah sadar namakulah yang ia panggil bukannya kekasihnya itu. Aku masih mengira hal ini biasa saja. Toh, kami berteman sejak kecil, jadi bila di saat sakit ia mengigau dan memanggil namaku bukanlah hal yang sangat amat biasa, tapi tidak pada kenyataannya.

Jongin menceritakan bahwa Sehun menyukaiku, tapi aku dipaksa berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukannya bahwa kini aku telah mengetahui semuanya. Aku setuju dengan hal itu. Aku tak sanggup berada di situasi canggung bila kami harus membahas perasaannya padaku.

Seumur hidupku, aku berharap hanya Chanyeol saja yang boleh menyukaiku. Karena cukup olehnya aku sudah merasakan hal yang luar biasa dalam hidup.

.

.

Musim Semi

Saat makan siang selepas kelas, kami masih berbincang di Aula Besar. Sehun masih bingung mengapa kekasihnya tetiba membencinya dan aku serta Jongin berlagak tak tahu apapun yang terjadi malam itu. Perhatian Jongin teralihkan oleh kembalinya Bae Junhee dari pemulihan atas insiden kalung yang dimantrai itu. Dari jauh aku melihat Jongin sedikit berbincang dengan gadis itu dan seketika itu juga perhatiannya teralihkan oleh keberadaan Chanyeol. Aku juga melihat Chanyeol meninggalkan Aula Besar.

Pertanyaan kembali muncul di benakku apa yang akan ia lakukan. ' _Kupanggil_ ' dirinya dan ia membalas. Jadi aku beranggapan bahwa tak ada hal buruk yang akan ia kerjakan atau yang akan menimpanya dalam waktu dekat ini. Dan saat itu jugalah aku melihat Jongin sudah tak ada ditempatnya. Aku tahu Jongin sangat mencurigai kelakuan Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini. Jadi, tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi aku ikut keluar dari Aula Besar ini dan berharap akan bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka.

Aku tak menemukan satupun dari mereka. Dan aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama dengan segala macam doa agar tak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka. Namun, sepertinya aku harus mendapatkan pil pahit.

Tuhan sama sekali tak mengabulkan pintaku.

Tubuhku seperti tersiram air es saat mendengar salah satu dari gadis _Gryffindor_ mengatakan bahwa Jongin dan Chanyeol berduel di salah satu kamar mandi kastil yang mengakibatkan Chanyeol terluka parah. Saat itu aku tak mampu bergerak. Bahkan bibirku kelu. Aku tak dapat membayangkan Chanyeol harus disandingkan dengan darah. Chanyeol dengan simbah darah ditubuhnya. Ingin rasanya aku berlari ketempat dimanapun ia berada. Dan lagi-lagi aku sadar hal itu mustahil aku lakukan.

.

Saat makan malam akhirnya Jongin menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Ia kembali ke asrama. Aku masih duduk termenung di depan derik kayu yang perlahan termakan oleh api itu.

"Kau tidak makan malam?" tanyanya yang berdiri di belakang sofa yang kududuki.

"Apa yang ada di otakmu, sehingga tanpa berpikir panjang kau melukainya?" tanyaku tanpa sanggup melihatnya.

"Aku tak bermaksud melukainya-"

"Tapi kau menyerangnya!" tandasku.

"Aku tak berniat menyerangnya, tapi ia memprovokasiku. Lagipula dia adalah salah satu dari Pelahap Maut, Baek. Aku akan bertarung sampai habis untuk itu karena dia pantas mendapatkannya," ucapnya. Aku bangkit dari sofa itu. Air mataku sudah meleleh kembali.

Kutatap ia dengan seluruh emosi yang ada. Sedih. Marah. Kecewa.

"Kau menangis, Baek?"

"Kau tak tahu apa yang ia alami. Kau tak tahu apa yang dialami Chanyeol! Bagaimana bila ia mati saat pertarungan kalian tadi?! Bagaimana bila ia tak sadarkan diri sampai waktu yang tak tahu kapan!" Aku berteriak padanya. Aku tak peduli lagi apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia belum sempat menjawab. Aku yakin ia masih syok mendengar semua ucapanku.

Tanpa harus mengucapkan satu patah katapun aku meninggalkannya. Dan berlari ke kamarku.

Menangis dan meratapi nasibku yang bahkan tak dapat bertemu dengan pria yang kusayangi di saat tersulitnya seperti ini. Menyedihkan.

.

Pintu kamarku terbuka dan aku sadar Jongin tengah berdiri di ambangnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Kenapa kau menangisi Park Chanyeol? Dia itu Pelahap Maut! Park Chanyeol adalah musuh kita."

Sontak aku bangun dari pinggir tempat tidur.

"Kau tak pernah tahu alasan ia menjadi Pelahap Maut, Jongin! Bukan berarti karena ayahnya adalah seorang pelayan _Voldemort_ yang taat, Chanyeol juga seperti itu." Ujarku.

"Dan dia bukan musuh kita! Dia hanya musuhmu dan mungkin juga Sehun. Chanyeol yang kau panggil musuhmu itu adalah...-"

"Adalah apa Byun Baekhyun?" Jongin mendesakku.

Saat itu tak ada lagi yang bisa kupikirkan. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Aku sudah berkoar sebanyak itu. Sudah saatnya ia mengetahui rahasia yang sudah kurahasiakan selama setahun belakangan ini.

"Jawab, Baek."

Aku menatapnya dengan amarah yang masih berkecamuk dikepalaku.

"Adalah kekasihku. Dan aku, sangat mencintainya."

Aku tak akan sanggup menerima kekecewaan serta kemarahan Jongin. Tanpa menunggu reaksinya kuraih mantel dan meninggalkannya. Pergi entah kemanapun di kastil ini.

.

.

.

Kini lapar di perutku menghilang. Aku sadar aku belum menyentuh makan malamku tadi. Bagaimana bisa aku menyentuh makanan di saat seperti itu. Kuhabiskan waktu malam itu di perpustakaan sambil menunggu semua siswa satu persatu kembali ke asramanya. Sekitar pukul 11 malam aku bergegas menuju ruang kesehatan yang kuyakini sudah sepi.

Perhitunganku tak meleset sama sekali. Tak ada seorangpun yang berkeliaran di dalamnya. Dari kejauhan aku melihat sebuah bangsal yang dihuni seseorang. Dengan ragu aku melangkah untuk menghampirinya. Semoga tak ada satupun orang yang melihat kami.

Matanya terpejam. Aku melihat ada banyak perban ditubuhnya. Aku tak tahu mantra apa yang dirapalkan Jongin. Tetapi, yang kupastikan sekarang adalah tubuh Chanyeol pasti penuh dengan sayatan. Aku semakin mendekatinya dan perlahan duduk disampingnya.

Kembali, air mataku keluar tanpa perintah sama sekali. Kuraih tangannya. Kugenggam perlahan. Tangannya begitu dingin dan puncat sampai aku curiga bahwa tak ada satupun aliran darah yang beredar ditubuhnya.

Tangannya membalas genggamanku. Matanya sedikit demi sedikit terbuka.

"Baekhyun," ujarnya parau.

"Sshhh," ucapku membelai wajahnya, "aku disini, Yeol," kudekatkan genggaman tangan kami ke pipiku.

"Jangan menangis," ucapnya seperti menahan sakit. Segera kuseka air mataku dan mengangguk.

"Aku hampir mati karena takut kehilanganmu," ujarku.

"Aku akan sembuh, Baek. Jangan berlebihan," ujarnya yang masih terdengar meringis.

"Kau hampir mati dan kini kau mengatakan bahwa aku berlebihan?" tanyaku tak percaya. Baru saja ia ingin menyanggah, aku berhasil membungkamnya.

"Sshh, jangan berbicara lagi," balasku masih membelai lembut pipinya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan pergi," pintanya.

"Kita bisa tertangkap basah."

"Kau bisa masuk kedalam selimutku," Jawabnya.

Aku melotot padanya dan perlahan ia kembali tertidur akibat pengaruh ramuannya. Kembali aku mengangguk.

"Setidaknya sampai pagi nanti," bisikku.

Aku masih bersyukur karena Chanyeol masih dapat bernapas kembali. Dan berharap tak akan ada yang dapat menangkap basah kami.

.

.

.

.

 **\- o)(o -**

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

ㅡㅡㅡ

Chaeyoung duduk termenung di depan perapian dengan selimut tebal serta segelas cokelat panas yang sedari tadi setia menemani. Dilirik pergelangan tangan kirinya yang kini terdapat gelang yang melingkar dengan apik disana. Seperti benda ini memang ditakdirkan untuk ia miliki.

Matanya terpejam sesaat. Lagu-lagu Natal mengalun lembut ditelinga. Kado lain yang di berikan Ayah Taewoo adalah sebuah _iPod_.

Ia tak pernah menyangka seorang seperti beliau berpikir untuk memberikan benda yang teramat sangat _muggle_. Di dalamnya sudah terisi begitu banyak lagu yang lagi-lagi mengejutkan. Terdapat begitu banyak penyanyi dengan begitu banyak album dari masa ke masa. Dan entah apa ini sebuah kebetulan atau entahlah apa namanya, tapi ia menikmatinya, ia begitu menyukai keseluruhan isi lagu.

Mulai dari musik bergenre klasik, jazz, dan blues, sampai rock ada di dalamnya. Dan tak lupa beberapa album Natal campuran yang terkenal sepanjang masa juga mengisi benda ini.

Terkejut bukan main memang saat ia membuka kado ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia hanya menatap bingung kotak itu dan mengambil secarik perkamen kecil yang ada didalamnya. Tulis tangan itu sangat indah, sampai ia curiga tulisan itu bukan milik Ayah Taewoo. Bisa saja pria paruh baya itu menyuruh salah satu dari sekian banyaknya pegawai wanita diperusahannya.

Tetapi, melihat tulisan Taewoo yang juga teramat bagus, Chaeyoung jadi tahu bahwa tulisan tangan yang indah juga mungkin bisa diturunkan. Perkamen itu bertuliskan.

 _Selamat Natal Roseanne_

 _Semoga kau menyukainya, seperti ibumu dulu_

 _Park Chanyeol_

.

ㅡㅡㅡ

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- o)(o -**

 **The Notebook; Byun Baekhyun**

 **Chapter 04**

 **\- o)(o -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim Semi

Chanyeol masih dalam masa pemulihan. Dan aku harus merasakan pil pahit karena tak dapat selalu bertemu dengannya. Sekarang ia berada dalam pengawasan perawat dan penyihir penyembuh di rumah sakit _Hogwarts_. Dan permusuhan semakin terlihat sengit antara _Gryffindor_ dan _Slytherin_. Berterimakasihlah pada Jongin dan Chanyeol yang telah memperkeruh air yang memang tak pernah jernih sejak awal.

Berbicara tentang Jongin, ia berhenti berbicara padaku sejak saat itu. Ia tak menyapaku atau mencoba meminta penjelasan atas semua ucapan di malam ia menyerang Chanyeol. Tetapi, aku yakin ia tak sanggup lagi untuk tak meminta penjelasan padaku.

Tadi pagi saat hampir semua siswa sibuk dengan kelas masing-masing, justru aku tengah menganggur karena kelasku baru akan di mulai pukul 11 siang nanti. Aku duduk di ruang rekreasi sambil memandang ke arah jendela. Sinar matahari mulai menembus jendela besar itu dan hawa dingin itu seakan termakan olehnya. Saat itulah aku melihat Jongin memanjat masuk ke asrama kami. Ia berhenti sebentar kemudian membuang wajahnya dan berencana keluar lagi, namun langkahnya terhenti dan ia berbalik untuk menatapku. Ia mengayunkan tongkat dan merapalkan mantra. ' _Muffliato.'_

"Katakan kalau yang kau ucapkan padaku malam itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka, Baek," ucapnya padaku.

Aku menggeleng lemah tepat dihadapannya.

"Apa kau gila?" suaranya mulai meninggi.

"Chanyeol adalah musuh kita. Kau lihat ayahnya ada pada saat kita di Kementerian tahun lalu. Dan bibinya membunuh pamanku juga hampir saja membunuhmu!"

"Dia pasti memanfaatkanmu. Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?" Jongin seperti menggila saat mengucapkannya.

Tak ada kalimat yang sanggup kukatakan padanya. Aku membatu. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Jongin? Aku tahu saat ini cepat atau lambat akan terjadi, tapi aku rasa sekarang terlalu cepat. Bahkan aku tak tahu apakah hubunganku dengan Chanyeol memiliki masa depan atau tidak.

"Jawab, Baekhyun."

"Ya. Kau benar. Aku memang gila. Aku gila karena berpacaran dengannya. Tetapi, aku tak menyesalinya. Hubungan kami murni karena aku menyayanginya dna begitupula dengan ia terhadapku. Bila kau mengira ia memanfaatkanku, kau salah besar. Kau tahu bagaimana keadaan hubungan kami saat pertama kali aku mengetahui bahwa ia sudah menjadi salah satu dari mereka," kuhela nafasku sejenak untuk meredam emosiku.

"Dia menghindariku. Dia menganggap dirinya tak pantas untukku karena ia seorang Pelahap Maut. Kau tak tahu bahwa selama liburan musim panas tahun lalu ia di siksa oleh ayahnya sendiri. Kau juga tak tahu kalau alasan ia bergabung adalah karena ibunya terancam dibunih oleh _Dark Lord_. Dan sekarang kau tak berhak menyalahkannya begitu saja."

Kali ini Jongin yang tak sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya. Aku tahu dia pasti terkejut melihatku seperti ini. Aku adalah sahabatnya. Sahabat sejak kami masih sama-sama baru menginjakkan kaki di peron 9. Sahabatnya dalam menghadapi segala masalah. Dan dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku kini adalah kekasih dari Park Chanyeol, musuh bebuyutannya yang juga sejak pertama kali bertemu. Aku yakin seisi dunia ini sedang membuat lelucon paling hebat di dunia.

"Sejak kapan kau dan dia bersama?" tanyanya yang tak sanggup menatapku.

"Tahun kelima."

Ia membelak menatapku, "kau sudah menyembunyikan hal ini begitu lama, Baek."

"Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa padamu."

"Jadi alasan mengapa kau sering menghilang disaat seharusnya kita bersama adalah karena kau menemuinya?" Aku mengangguk.

"Ini pasti lelucon. Katakan hal ini adalah lelucon, Byun Baekhyun!" Aku menggeleng.

"Ini realita. Kenyataan yang sebenar-benarnya, Jongin," lalu air mataku mengalir perlahan.

"Dan kau bukan sekedar menyukainya. Kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya."

Aku tersentak dengan pernyataan Jongin. Bahkan aku tak sadar bahwa aku mengatakan hal itu padanya saat aku menggila.

Aku tak menjawab. Karena sesungguhnya aku juga tak yakin dengan rasa itu.

Jongin tak sanggup menatapku untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia mundur perlahan dariku.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk semua ini."

"Jongin," aku sudah mulai terisak.

"Berikan aku waktu, Baek, sebelum aku benar-benar gila."

Dan ia pergi meninggalkanku. Pergi untuk mencerna semua keadaan ini. Pergi untuk berpikir. Pergi untuk menenangkan jiwa dan pikirannya.

Juga aku yakin, ia pergi untuk kembali. Kembali menjadi sahabatku. Akan kuberikan ia waktu sebanyak apapun yang ia butuhkan.

.

.

Musim Semi

Mungkin benar aku mencintainya. Mungkin dia juga mencintaiku.

.

.

Musim Semi

Malam itu angin bertiup sangat kencang saat gelangku menghangat. Aku tersenyum merasakannya. Dan aku membalas ' _panggilan_ ' itu. Gelangku kembali menghangat. Chanyeol ingin bertemu denganku.

Kulihat Kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur pulas disampingku. Sudah tengah malam memang. Kuambil mantelku dan bergegas keluar dari asrama. Mengendap-endap sampai di kamar kebutuhan. Kamar kebutuhan kami. Aku dan Chanyeol.

Ia sudah menungguku. Bersandar pada salah satu dinding dengan salah satu tangan berada di dalam kantung celananya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Aku menghampirinya dengan senyuman di wajahku.

Sudah berapa lama kami tak berjumpa? Terhitung sejak malam aku pergi ke _Hospital Wing_.

Sudah dua minggu aku tak melihatnya. Hanya _'panggilan'_ itu saja yang menandakan kami masih saling merindukan satu sama lain.

Kini aku berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Hey," sapaku. Ia segera menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

Aku tahu ia tengah membaui rambutku. Nafasnya sangat terasa. Lembut dan hangat. Aku sangat merindukannya. Saat aku mengeratkan pelukanku ia sedikit meringis dan sontak aku melepaskannya.

"Maaf," ujarku panik.

"Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja," ujarnya membelai lembut pipiku.

"Kau rindu padaku?" Tanyanya.

"Lebih dari yang kau duga," kekehku.

Ia merengkuh wajahku dan membawaku kedalam ciumannya. Lembut serta hangat bibirnya membuatku sadar bahwa Chanyeol masih ada. Dia masih akan bersamaku.

Dia melepaskanku kemudian mencium ujung hidungku dan tersenyum. Senyum terlangka di dunia.

"Aku akan mengutuk semua perawat itu karena tak mengijinkanku turun dari tempat tidur," ucapnya yang raut wajahnya kini kembali pada _'Si Dingin'_ Chanyeol.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Semua itu demi kebaikanmu."

"Kebaikanku adalah dirimu," ucapnya.

"Aku tahu itu," wajahku kini bersemu merah.

"Kau bersemu, Baekhyunie," ia terkekeh. Aku sontak memukul lengannya.

Ia meringis.

"Oh, Chanyeolie, maafkan aku," aku kembali panik saat melihatnya kesakitan.

Dan ia tertawa melihatku.

"Aku bercanda _, love_."

Aku membelalak.

"Apa yang tadi kau katakan?"

"Apa?"

"Yang tadi kau ucapkan, Chanyeol. Jangan berpura-pura bodoh."

"Kau berhalusinasi," kemudian ia menunduk untuk menciumku dan pergi meninggalkanku dengan lambaian tangan tanpa harus melihatku.

Dia mencintaiku.

.

.

.

Musim Gugur

Hubunganku dengan Chanyeol sudah menjadi rahasia bersama antara, aku, Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dan sampai sekarang kami atau lebih tepatnya aku belum tahu bagaimana cara yang tepat serta aman untuk memberitahukan pada Sehun.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana cara Kyungsoo mengetahui hubunganku dengan Chanyeol. Jangan berpikir bahwa Jongin yang mengumbarnya.

Ternyata Kyungsoo benar-benar harus menjadi seorang wartawan kelak. Jadi, menurutnya ia melihat setipa gerak-gerikku saat Chanyeol berada di sekitarku. Ia mengatakan bahwa saat Chanyeol berada di radius beberapa meter disekitarku nafasku seketika memburu, mataku tak lagi fokus pada satu hal, dan terakhir adalah gelang yang melingkar cantik di pergelangan tanganku.

Lagi-lagi atas dasar anilisisnya ia mengatakan bahwa seorang kelahiran _muggle_ sepertiku sangat kecil kemungkinannya untuk memiliki gelang perak buatan _goblin_ yang sudah beratus-ratus tahun umurnya dan ia mengatakan secara gamblang bahwa gelang itu adalah warisan turun-menurun keluarga Park.

Kyungsoo dengan mudah menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah milik keluarga Park. Ia juga mengatakan jika itu adalah pemberian Chanyeol, karena hanya dia kuturunan Park yang berada di generasi kami. Dan aku hanya menatap pongo padanya. Analisis yang sangat luar biasa. Luar biasa adanya.

Bahkan aku tidak tahu bahwa gelang ini sudah berumur ratusan tahun dan juga tak tahu bagaimana cara Chanyeol mengambil dan dengan mudahnya memberikannya padaku. Aku tak peduli. Hal yang aku pedulikan adalah sudah sangat lama sekali aku tak bertemu dengannya.

.

.

.

Musim Gugur

Kepala Sekolah terbunuh bukanlah isu baru di antara kami. Dan Chanyeol terlibat di dalamnya juga bukanlah isu baru bagi kami. Jongin menyaksikannya. Jongin menyaksikan bagaimana secara tetiba Siwon datang dan mengambil alih tugas yang diberikan _Voldemort_ pada Chanyeol.

Hal itu memang membuatnya terlepas dari tuduhan membunuh Kepala Sekolah kami, tapi fakta itu juga tak membuat Jongin menyukainya. Ia masih merasa bahwa sebenarnya Chanyeol berotak sama dengan para Pelahap Maut lainnya. Dan aku berusaha mati-matian membelanya. Bukan karena aku memihak padanya, tapi lebih kepada bahwa aku tahu Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

Persahabatanku dengan Jongin sudah kembali pulih. Pulih seperti sedia kala. Sedia kala saat Chanyeol belum ada di hidupku.

.

.

Hari itu setelah aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol, aku melihat Jongin sudah berdiri menunggu tepat di koridor yang pastinya akan kulalui dengan Chanyeol. Aku mengira Chanyeol sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu, namun langkahku terhenti saat melihat Chanyeol kini sudah berhadap-hadapan dengan Jongin. Dengan tergesa aku menghampiri mereka sebelum kejadian kamar mandi lalu kembali terulang.

"Kami tak akan berkelahi, Baekhyunie," ujar Chanyeol yang membuat langkahku terhenti.

Ia memanggil ' _Baekhyunie_ ' di hadapan Jongin. Aku langsung berdiri di samping Chanyeol dan saat itu juga tangannya meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya tepat di hadapan Jongin yang sedikit terbelalak melihat hal itu.

Bukan hanya Jongin yang terkejut, bahkan aku sangat terkaget-kaget dibuatnya. Kami sama sekali tak pernah melakukan hal ini di ruang publik. Walaupun keadaan saat ini benar-benar sangat sepi, tapi keadaan seperti ini seharusnya tak terjadi. Bagaimana bila salah seorang dari murid melihatnya? Aku mati mendadak bila membayangkannya.

"Dengar Kim Jongin, aku tak memintamu untuk merestui hubungan kami apalagi memberkatiku ataupun menyukaiku. Tetapi, aku membutuhkan berkatmu untuk Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol tenang tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan kami.

"Lakukan deminya, karena ia menjadi setengah gila saat kau tak lagi berteman dengannya," Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jongin diam tak bergeming sama sekali di hadapan kami.

Tapi kemudian ia mendengus, "untuk Baekhyun," ucap Jongin.

Senyum langsung terpulas di wajahku. Kembali aku ingin membuat waktu berhenti di saat seperti ini saja. Kami tak perlu menghadapi bagaimana nasib akan mempermainkan satu per satu dari kami.

Chanyeol menatapku kemudian sedikit senyum tipis terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Bahagia?" tanyanya menatapku.

Aku mengangguk dan ia menarikku untuk mendaratkan kecupan di puncak kepalaku. Sangat cepat sampai aku sendiri tak menyadarinya dengan sempurna.

Jongin melihat kami dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisi.

"Aku kembali ke asrama," ujarnya meninggalkanku tanpa harus memberi basa-basi pada Jongin.

"Ini sungguhan?" Jongin masih bertanya tak percaya padaku. Aku mengangguk dengan senyuman yang belum menghilang dari wajahku.

"Gila," tambahnya.

"Aku sudah dimaafkan."

"Kau tak salah," tanggapnya.

"Kita kembali berteman?"

"Kita akan selalu berteman meski kau berakhir dengan Troll sekalipun."

Aku sangat bahagia mendengar itu dan meloncat kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Musim Gugur

Terlalu banyak kejadian tragis dan menyedihkan yang terjadi pada kami belakangan ini. Kematian Kepala Sekolah bukanlah satu-satunya kematian yang membuat jiwa kami terguncang dengan hebat. Di awali dengan Kim Youngmin, Kepala Sekolah, dan sekarang Lee Jinki. Lalu aku selalu bertanya dalam hati, siapa lagi selanjutnya? Semua anggota Orde? Aku? Sehun? Kemudian Jongin? Mungkin juga Chanyeol.

Semua hal itu membuat selera makanku menurun secara drastis. Tak hanya hal itu yang membuatku setengah tak waras akhir-akhir ini, tapi juga karena aku telah memodifikasi ingatakan kedua orang tuaku. Entahlah bagaimana tanggapan orang akan perbuatanku ini. Aku hanya ingin membuat kedua orang tuaku selamat. Dan tak perlu terluka jika suatu saat nyawaku berakhir di dunia ini.

Walaupun akibat perbuatan itu, aku menjadi uring-uringan tak karuan seperti sekarang. Tak peduli. Yaa, aku mencoba untuk tak peduli.

.

.

.

Musim Gugur

Besok adalah hari pernihakan kakak tertua Sehun, Yeonseok dengan Hyewon. Tak ada kata yang dapat aku ungkapkan. Cinta benar-benar harus dirayakan dalam kondisi seburuk apapun.

.

.

.

Musim Gugur

Satu minggu? Satu bulan?

Entahlah aku tak menghitung sudah berapa lama kami melarikan diri. Aku mengingat secara detail saat para Pelahap Maut tetiba menyerang acara resepsi pernikahan Yeonseok dan Hyewon senja itu.

Semua orang berhamburan pergi begitu juga denganku, Sehun, dan Jongin. Dengan sigap aku membawa mereka ber- _Apparate_ ketempat pertama kali yang terlintas dipikiranku. Tak perlu kuceritakan tentang entah berapa banyak kami diserang oleh para Pelahap Maut di perjalanan ini, tangan Sehun yang terluka parah saat kami ber- _Apparate_ dari Kementerian, serta hal-hal buruk lain yang kami alami.

Hal yang aku tahu sekarang adalah kami tengah berkemah di antah berantah sambil memikirkan cara bagaimana menghancurkan _Horcrux,_ benda sihir suatu wadah dimana seorang Penyihir Hitam menyembunyikan bagian dari jiwanya untuk tujuan mencapai keabadian.

Hal lain yang membuatku lega sampai sekarang adalah Chanyeol masih tetap hidup. Aku tak tahu bagaimana keadannya sekarang dan dia juga sama tak tahunya keadaanku sekarang. Namun, hal yang aku rasakan ia masih akan hidup. Masih akan hidup dan sehat sampai semua kegilaan ini berakhir dan kami akan kembali bersama.

.

.

.

Musim Dingin

Salju mulai turun dengan lebat. Dan lagi-lagi kami masih di dalam persembunyian sampai waktu yang tak terbatas. Dan hal spektakuler yang terjadi adalah Sehun pergi meninggalkanku dan Jongin. Buruk sekali nasib kami, bukan?

.

.

.

Musim Dingin

Sehun kembali dengan cara yang dramatis dan satu _Horcrux_ telah berhasil kami hancurkan. Permulaan yang baik untuk akhir yang tak terdefinisi.

.

.

.

Musim Dingin

Shell Cottage

Dobby tewas tepat dihadapan kami. Kejadian tragis yang mengguncang akal sehat kembali terjadi. Tetapi, hal yang aku tahu sekarang bahwa Chanyeol terlihat sangat kurus. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya terlihat sangat jelas. Rahangnya yang kokoh terlihat tirud, speerti hanya tinggal tulang yang berselimut kulit. Sementara surainya terlihat kusam dan berantakan.

Sebelum mendarat di Shell Cottage, kami ditawan di Park Manor. Tak lain dan tak bukan karena kami tertangkap oleh sekawanan Pelahap Maut yang awalnya mengira kami adalah buronan Kementerian.

Saat pertama kali sampai disana pikiranku seluruhnya langsung terpusat pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Chanyeol.

Bahkan aku sempat tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada kami nantinya. Dan pikiran itu membuatku merasa bersalah dikemudiannya.

Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran mereka sata menahanku di ruang seperti aula Manor itu, sementara Sehun dan Jongin di tahan dipenjara bawah tanah bangunan ini. Mengerikan, bukan?

Saat itu Lee Chaerin langsung menghampiriku. Aku rasa ia benar-benar mengenaliku sebagai ' _darah lumpur_ ' karena dalam hitungan detik ia langsung menyiksaku secara bertubi-tubi. Aku kehilangan akal bagaimana menyatakan rasa sakit yang aku alami. Seluruh tubuhku terasa tersayat-sayat walaupun aku tak melihat sedikitpun darah yang keluar dari tubuhku.

Dari ujung mata, aku menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang sudah siap untuk mendatangiku dan dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa aku menggeleng padanya sebagai isyarat untuk tetap diam disana. Tak akan kubiarkan ia menolongku dan membuat bibinya semakin murka dan bisa-bisa bukan hanya aku yang akan tersakiti. Aku hanya tak akan sanggup bila Chanyeol ikut menderita sepertiku sekarang.

Lee Chaerin masih menuntutku untuk memberitahukan bahwa salah satu tahanan mereka tadi adalah Kim Jongin, tapi aku masih berkeras untuk tak menjawabnya. Semakin aku diam, semakin sakit pula seluruh tubuhku.

Chanyeol menatapku di sudut ruangan dengan urat yang menegang dilehernya serta wajah yang menegang. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku berteriak. Berteriak sekencang mungkin untuk menahan kesakitanku.

Dan tetiba saja sakit ditubuhku mereda. Namun, siksaan tak berhenti sampai disitu saja ternyata. Dengan satu jentikan sihir dan perasaan yang sangat bahagia ia mengukir kata ' _darah lumpur'_ di tanganku. Tak perlu lagi kujelaskan bagaimana rasanya.

Dan semuanya berhenti begitu saja. Mereka meninggalkan tubuhku yang telah tak berdaya. Dan aku masih menggeleng pada Chanyeol ketika ia dengan seketika berjalan mendekat.

Ia tetap pada pendiriannya. Keras kepala. Sekejap saja ia sudah berada di dekatku dan berlutut dengan lutut gemetar di samping tubuhku yang tak berdaya. Air matanya menetes saat itu juga, namun tak ada perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya. Tetap datar tanpa ada emosi di dalamnya.

"Kau mengenalnya, Chanyeol?" tanya Chaerin saat melihat keponakannya itu.

Secara perlahan ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan bangkit. Dengan samar aku mendengar ia berbisik, ' _kau harus kuat_ ,' ucapnya yang hampir seperti hembusan angin. _'Aku mencintaimu_ ,' tambahnya lagi dan meninggalkanku perlahan.

.

.

Mungkin aku sempat pingsan. Karena saat itu dengan sekejab saja aku melihat Jongin sudah dengan wajah yang masih terlihat bengkak dimana-mana itu telah bergabung dengan kami di ruangan besar ini. Semua orang sibuk mengidentifikasi dirinya. Dan semua orang juga sudah menduga bahwa ia adalah Kim Jongin, anak baptis Kim Youngmin.

Tepat disata itu Lee Chaerin memanggil Chanyeol untuk mengenali sosok itu. Kematian sudah berada di depan mata bila Chanyeol membuka suaranya. Ia mendekati Jongin dan menunduk melihat wajahnya. Aku tahu pasti ia mengenalinya.

"Jadi?" tak sabar, Lee Chaerin mendesak Chanyeol.

Ia kembali memperhatikan Jongin kemudian menggeleng, "bukan," ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami sambil melirik sekilas padaku.

Perasaan lega menjalari tubuhku. Dia tetap Chanyeol yang ku kenal. Tak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun.

Kejadiannya terasa begitu cepat saat Dobby tetiba datang. Duel kecil mulai terjadi antara mereka sampai aku mendengar Jongin merapal mantra dan berhasil melucuti tongkat Chanyeol. Dan dengan cepat pula kami ber- _Apparate_ bersama Dobby. Tanpa disadari, Lee Chaerin melemparkan belatinya dan benda laknat itu tepat mengenai Dobby.

.

Kami masih di Shell Cottage. Sesekali aku merasakan kehangatan dipergelangan tanganku. Dan aku akan membalas semua hal itu selama aku masih sadar.

Chanyeol mencintaiku. Aku tahu itu. Karena aku juga mencintainya.

.

.

.

Musim Semi

Semua sudah berakhir. Berakhir dengan bahagia, perasaan sesak dan air mata.

Adik dari _Dumbledore_ dengan mulus berhasil menyeludupkan kami ke kastil. Sudah tak terhitung berapa lamanya kami meninggalkan bangku sekolah ini. Tetapi, ini bukanlah momen yang tepat untuk kami bernostalgia.

Perang akhirnya di mulai saat Siwon melarikan diri dari Aula Besar. Pertahanan _Hogwarts_ runtuh dan ratusan pelahap maut berhasil menginvasi kastil dan Jongin sudah menghilang untuk mnecari _Horcrux_ selanjutnya dan aku serta Sehun harus menghancurkan piala _Hufflepuf_.

Kami berhasil menghancurkannya.

Jongin juga berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari ketika Chanyeol, Kris serta Lucas datang memblokade jalan kami. Tongkat mereka sudah seutuhnya teracung pada kami.

"Kau tak akan melakukannya, Chanyeol," ucap Jongin, "kau menyelamatkanku di Manor," tambah Jongin lagi.

Ia tak bergeming dan tetap mengacungkan tongkatnya pada kami.

"Chanyeol," ujarku pelan. Ia hanya melihatku tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Ayo, Chanyeol. Lakukan!" perintah Kris dari belakang dirinya.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol sama sekali tak bergeming. Dan tepat saat itu juga ia menurunkan tongkatnya dan berbalik arah meninggalkan kami.

Sehun segera mengejar mereka yang tak berapa lama kemudian kembali dengan wajah takut dan panik.

"Mereka membakar ruangan ini. Lucas membakar ruangan ini!" Ia berteriak.

Panik. Kami berusaha melarikan diri dari kobaran api yang terlihat bak naga yang sedang menjilati setiap barang yang berada disana. Aku berlari dengan perasaan gusar akan keselamatan Chanyeol yang tak terlihat oleh pandanganku.

Kami menemukan sapu dan akhirnya menggunakannya untuk menyelamatkan diri. Saat itu juga aku melihat Chanyeol bersama Kris yang sedang memanjat tumpukkan barang itu guna menyelamatkan dirinya dari kobaran api. Sementara Lucas telah tewas.

"Jongin! Chanyeol," aku berteriak pada Jongin. Seakan mengerti maksudku. Jongin dan aku langsung memanuver sapu kami untuk kembali menyelamatkan Chanyeol dan temannya. Sehun tampak bingung dan kesal pada ulah kami, tapi tetap ikut memutar kembali sapunya.

"Bila kita mati gara-gara mereka, awas saja kau!" ia berteriak entah pada siapa.

Jongin segera menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk menyelamatkannya dan Sehun menarik tangan Kris. Kami selamat.

"Terima kasih," ujar Chanyeol yang terlihat tak dihiraukan karena kami sekarang terfokus pada benda yang harus dihancurkan di hadapan kami. Akhirnya, benda itu hancur dan terbakar dengan kobaran api.

Chanyeol terlihat menepi ke pilar agar terlihat seakan-akan ia sudah menghilang.

"Ayo," ajak Sehun pada kami berdua.

"Aku akan menyusul," jawabku. Sehun menatapku dengan curiga.

"Dia akan menyusul," tambah Jongin yang lagi-lagi menyelamatkanku. Dengan berat hati Sehun meninggalkanku di depan ruangan itu.

"Berhati-hatilah," ucap Jongin menepuk pundakku pelan dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Senyum terpulas lemah diwajahku.

.

.

"Keluarlah," ucapku.

Chanyeol menunjukkan dirinya dari persembunyiannya dibalik pilar tadi. Rasaku bercampur aduk. Takut, sedih, bahagia saat melihat ia melangkah menghampiriku. Rasa sesak yang ada di tubuhku sedari tadi seakan lenyap dan aku berlari menghambur kedalam ciumannya.

Ia menciumku dengan penuh gairah. Melepas rindu rasaku adalah definisi dari ciuman ini. Ia mencium setiap lekuk wajahku, leher, dan aku membalasnya dengan sangat bahagia. Ia melepaskanku akhirnya dengan tubuh kami yang masih berpelukan. Wajahku hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Aku dapat merasakan deru nafas yang terengah-engah itu diwajahku.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Baekhyunie," ujarnya pelan lalu mencium hidungku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Semua kegilaan ini berhasil membuatku setengah waras," jawabku.

Ia masih tetap memelukku seakan aku terbuat dari keramik yang rapuh. Aku merasakan detak jantungnya yang terpacu sangat cepat.

"Bila perang ini usai dan kita selamat-"

"Larilah bersamaku," tandasku menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang menggantung. Ia menatapku dalam.

"Kau bersedia?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tentu. Tentu saja aku bersedia," jawabku cepat.

Ia tersenyum dan kembali menciumku. Entahlah, kali ini ciumannya terkesan berbeda dari yang pertama. Tetap membuat kami bergairah dan bahagia. Aku melepaskan diri dan tersenyum.

"Temui aku dua minggu setelah semua ini berakhir di _King's Cross_." Ia mengangguk. Kemudian aku berjalan meninggalkannya.

Aku tak yakin apakah kami akan selamat atau tidak, tapi aku tak akan pesimis dan aku yakin kami akan bersama pada akhirnya.

Ia berlari mengejarku dan mengecup cepat bibirku, "berhati-hatilah, Baekhyunie. Ingat, ada aku yang menantimu. Jadi, kau tak boleh mati," ucapnya.

"Kau juga. Bertahan dan berhati-hatilah. Aku juga akan menantimu." Lalu aku benar-benar pergi kembali ke dalam kastil. Kedalam kegaduhan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **\- o) FIN (o -**

.

.

.

Dan kemenangan berada di tangan kami. _Voldemort_ mati dengan dramatis. Kami berpesta. Kami berbahagia. Sekaligus berduka. Semuanya terkesan seperti lelucon. Ada peristiwa yang harus kami rayakan dan ada peristiwa yang harus kami tangisi. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak korban yang jatuh dalam perang. Tetapi, selalu ada pesan dari seluruh kejadian, bukan?

Karena sekarang aku sedang berada di negara antah berantah dengan Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur pulas disampingku.

.

.

.

 **\- o)(o -**

.

.

.

 _Terkadang harus ada yang diakhiri terlebih dulu untuk menuju awal yang baru._

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- o)(o -**

 **The Notebook; Byun Baekhyun**

 **Chapter 05**

 **\- o)(o -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim Panas

Masih tergambar dengan jelas di ingatanku bagaimana Chanyeol menunggu di _King's Cross_ saat kami baru saja akan memulai semua perjalanan ini. Hari itu matahari bersinar indah dengan angin yang sesekali bertiup sejuk.

Seperti biasa stasiun itu tampak ramai dengan lalu lalang para penumpang, petugas, sampai sanak keluarga yang sekedar mengantar atau menjemput rekannya. Dengan senyuman yang terpancar dari wajahku aku melangkah masuk ke dalamnya.

Seperti bermain judi, aku hanya akan menebak dan berharap Chanyeol akan menunjukkan batang hidungnya di hadapanku. Karena sama sekali tak ada komunikasi di antara kami. Hanya gelang dan kalung saja. Dan pada saat itu semuanya terasa cukup.

Menurut kami perpisahan sementara untuk menemukan akhir yang lebih bahagia itu lebih penting dari apapun. Jadi, kami benar-benar akan menyelesaikan semua masalah yang harus di selesaikan.

Seperti kasusku, bagaimana cara mengatakan pada Sehun tentang hubunganku dengan Chanyeol, bagaimana caraku mengatakan pada Jongin tentang rencana kepergianku untuk waktu kembali yang bahkan tak terlintas di benakku kapan itu, dan bagaimana caranya aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau sampai jumpa pada semua anggota Orde serta keluarga nanti. Tetapi, semua masalah itu terselesaikan walau dengan sangat emosional.

.

Sehun terlihat pucat pasi saat mendengar kebenaran hubunganku dengan Chanyeol. Aku sudah mengira bahwa ia akan meledak dan memaki-makiku lalu tak lagi berbicara padaku karena berpikir aku adalah seorang pengkhianat. Lagi-lagi kenyataan berkata lain. Waktu mendewasakan seseorang adalah kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Sehun saat itu. Dia mendengarkan semua penjelasanku dan dengan segenap kekuatannya mencerna segala informasi yang kuberikan dan ia hanya terdiam dan mengangguk kemudian pamit meninggalkanku, Jongin dan Kyungsoo di ruang tengah.

Aku masih terduduk diam menunduk lemas karena menyadari bahwa ini seperti vonis mati dari persahabatan kami. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian Sehun kembali. Kembali dengan senyum lemah yang ia paksakan terulas di wajahnya. Ia duduk di sampingku lalu menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, namun bila dia adalah kebahagiaanmu, aku tak akan keberatan," ucapnya. Dan air mataku tumpah ruah saat mendengarnya. Sehun merestuiku. Dan aku rasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Jadi kita tetap bersahabat?" tanyaku.

"Selamanya," ujarnya. "Bahkan bila sampai kau memiliki anak dari ferret itu," ia mencoba mencairkan suasana yang disambut dengan gelak tawa Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Dan lagi-lagi aku tahu bahwa persahabatanku tak akan pernah pudar.

Momen emosional lainnya adalah saat Jongin dan Sehun mengetahui bahwa aku akan meninggalkan mereka. Dengan sangat cepat mereka berasumsi bahwa Chanyeol yang membuatku membuat keputusan seperti ini.

Dan kembali aku menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka tentang rencana ini. Mau ada atau tidak adanya Chanyeol di hidupku sekarang, aku tetap akan pergi. Entah pergi kemana saja, hal yang aku tahu adalah aku harus sejenak pergi dari semua kegilaan yang kualami di dunia ini. Aku harus melarikan diri. Lari untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Hal ini di tolak mentah-mentah oleh mereka, tapi tak ada alasanku untuk tinggal bila Chanyeol juga berencana sama sepertiku.

"Kau akan kembali?" tanya Jongin setelah memelukku. Aku diam tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena aku sendiri tak tahu apakah kelak aku akan kembali atau tetap bersama Chanyeol sampai kami sama-sama tua dan mati karena usia.

"Baekhyunie," ucap Jongin lagi.

"Aku akan kembali mungkin suatu saat nanti," jawabku dengan senyuman.

Lalu acara peluk-berpelukkan itu kembali kami lakukan. Sehun menitikan air mata saat melepasku pergi. Begitupula dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo serta seluruh keluarga Sehun. Meningat bagaimana keluarga ini sudah sama seperti keluargaku sendiri.

Sebelum pergi aku menitipkan kedua orang tuaku untuk terus di pantau oleh Jongin dan tak ada penolakan darinya. Dan aku rasa pilihanku ini adalah hal yang paling tepat aku lakukan.

.

.

Kembali ke _King's Cross._ Saat itu aku mengedarkan pandangan keseluruhan penjuru stasiun itu sambil terus berharap akan menemukan Chanyeol. Dan terus berharap bahwa Chanyeol sanggup meninggalkan semua kehidupannya disini.

Dan harapan itu menjadi kenyataan.

Sosoknya tertangkap dimataku walaupun aku masih ragu apakah benar itu dia atau muggle yang kebetulan mirip dengannya. Saat aku secara intens menatapnya, saat itu juga ia membuka kacamata hitam yang membingkai wajahnya tadi lalu tersenyum dan melambai padaku.

Dia benar Chanyeol.

Sebelumnya aku tak pernah membayangkan Chanyeol dengan balutan baju mugglenya dan lihat ia sekarang. Tampak lebih hidup. Dia memakai kaus berwarna hitam berkerah dengan celana jeans serta tas ransel. Disampingnya terlihat travel bag. Benar-benar diluar nalarku saat melihatnya saat ini.

"Hey," sapaku saat berada tepat dihadapannya. Dia tersenyum.

"Hai," balasnya. "Kau mematung saat melihatku tadi. Apakah ada yang salah?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat serius. Aku tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya.

"Kau tampan sekali," ujarku.

Dan bukan seperti kebanyakan pria yang akan merasa bangga saat kekasihnya mengatakan ia tampan dan lantas semakin tersanjung dan membangga-banggakan ketampanannya, ia hanya menunduk malu dengan semburat merah.

Dia bersemu!

Seumur hidupku aku tak pernah melihat ia bersemu seperti ini. Seakan-akan momen seperti ini adalah kejadian langka bagiku.

"Darimana kau belajar berpakaian seperti ini?" tanyaku tak percaya. Ia menunduk dan memperhatikan dirinya.

"Darimu dan dari muggle yang aku lihat." Aku tersenyum saat mendengarnya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga," jawabnya dan aku memeluknya.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanyanya saat menatapku kembali.

"Pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini."

Dan ia menggenggam tanganku dengan mantap kemudian kami berjalan menyusuri stasiun ini tanpa perlu menutup-nutupi hubungan kami.

.

.

.

Musim panas

Rasanya lucu sekali bila sekarang semua harus dilakukan serba muggle. Mulai dari pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, memasak, dan melakukan segala aktivitas. Bukannya kami –maksudku aku dan Chanyeol– tak ingin melakukannya secara sihir, tapi menurut berita yang tersiar segala aktivitas penyihir sekarang dipantau oleh Kementerian.

Dan pemantauan itu dilakukan dengan melihat aktivitas tongkat sihir dari maisng-maisng penyihir dan kami tak mau keberadaan serta aktivitas kami diketahui oleh seminim mungkin. Setidaknya itulah hal yang diminta Chanyeol dariku. Jadilah, kami sekarang kemana-mana harus berjalan kaki atau menggunakan transportasi massal. Sama seperti pertama kali kami akan meninggalkan segalanya.

Saat itu Chanyeol bingung untuk menemukan tempat mana yang akan kami tuju. Dan tetiba saja ia menyelutuk.

"Kita bisa berkeliling benua Eropa terlebih dahulu," dan hal itu aku sambut dengan sebuah anggukan yakin.

Aku sudah mengantisipasi semua ini. Paspor dan visa semua sudah ada di tangan. Tentunya secara illegal. Karena dimanapun kalian berada, birokrasi untuk mendapatkan izin memasuki sebuah negara itu tetaplah sulit. Jadi, kami membeli tiket untuk menuju _Heathrow Airport_ untuk membeli tiket tujuan _Charles de Gaulle_ , Perancis.

Sesampainya disana kami memulai perjalanan. Kami hinggap dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Menjelajahi semua tempat indah dan bersejarah yang ada. Kemudian setiap harinya atau dua hari sekali kami akan berpindah negara menggunakan kereta. Entah berapa negara yang kami kunjungi. Swiss, Honggaria, Slovika, Ceko, Polandia, dan kebeberapa negara lainnya.

Semua perjalanan keliling Eropa itu berakhir saat kami sudah sampai Turki. Kami berada di sebuah motel ditengah kota Istanbul. Aku baru saja bangun saat Chanyeol duduk disampingku dengan lilitan handuk dan rambut yang masih setengah basah.

"Selamat pagi, tukang tidur," ujar Chanyeol yang menunduk lalu mengecup keningku. Aku merenggangkan tubuh yang kaku sebentar lalu duduk di sampingnya.

Saat ia akan menciumku seketika aku mengelak.

"Kau menolakku?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku belum gosok gigi," jawabku cepat lalu sedikit menghindar darinya. Dia menyeringai lalu mendorongku ke tempat tidur.

"Percayalah, Byun. Aku tak peduli," ia terkekeh dan menciumku. Dan seperti biasanya kami melakukan rutinitas pagi yang tak perlu aku sebutkan.

Setelah selesai sarapan disebuah kedai di dekat motel ini kami sama-sama diam dan menikmati cuaca indah di negara ini.

"Kau merindukan rumah?" tanyanya padaku.

"Aku merindukan tempat dimana dirimu berada," jawabku yang disambut dengan senyuman olehnya. Ia menenggak sisa teh susu di gelasnya.

"Lalu kita akan kemana lagi?"

"Kau sudah siap untuk menetap?" aku berbalik tanya. Ia mengangguk.

"Kau siap menjalani hari denganku dan semua aktivitas muggle yang akan kita lakukan kelak?" ia kini ikut berbalik tanya.

"Seharusnya kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku," kekehku, "tentu aku siap." Jawabku mantap.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan saat sudah mendapatkan tempat untuk menetap?"

"Aku akan bekerja dan kau boleh melanjutkan studimu," jawabnya. Aku menatap bingung padanya.

Dia ingin membiayai kehidupan kami. Ini tak masuk akal. Aku tahu ia mencintaiku, tapi bukan berarti dia akan membiayai dan bertanggung jawab penuh terhadap keberlangsungan hidupku. Walaupun Chanyeol pergi bersamaku dengan uang yang cukup untuk kami gunakan untuk bertahan hidup selama 10 tahun kedepan dimana saja kami berada. Dan bila ditambah dengan uang direkeningku, kami akan sanggup bertahan hidup sampai kapanpun. Tetap saja aku tak akan membiarkan ia sendirian bekerja.

"Kita berdua akan bekerja dan saat sudah mulai mapan, kita akan melanjutkan studi," bantahku.

"Kau tak perlu bekerja," keceriaan di wajahnya lenyap.

"Dan membiarkanmu menanggung biaya hidupku. Tak akan pernah terjadi, Park."

Ia menghela nafas.

"Kita masih punya banyak uang di tabungan. Hal itu bisa menjadi deposit pendidikanmu sementara aku akan bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari."

"Aku tak mungkin memakai uangmu untuk kepentingan pribadiku." Ia menggeleng.

"Aku yang mau kau memakainya."

"Tapi aku tak mau."

"Jangan keras kepala, Byun."

"Dan jangan memaksaku, Park!"

Kami diam. Diam untuk menetralisir kemarahan kami. Karena bila dilanjutkan permasalahan ini tak akan pernah berujung.

"Kita berdua akan bekerja dan saat sudah mapan kita akan melanjutkan studi."

"Bagus."

"Puas, Byun?"

"Sangat."

Dan setelah perdebatan kami tentang apa yang harus dilakukan saat kami mulai menetap kami juga akhirnya menemukan tempat dimana kami akan menetap.

Saat aku mengatakan sejauh mungkin, Chanyeol benar-benar mengabulkannya.

Disinilah kami sekarang, negara adidaya serta tersibuk di dunia, Amerika Serikat.

Selamat datang di _The City Never Sleep_ , New York.

.

.

.

Musim panas

New York dengan musim panasnya. Hal ini sangat tak bersahabat dengan Chanyeol. Ia hanya melihat panas keluar jendela saat menyadari suhu diluar berada dikisaran 32 – 34 derajat celcius.

Aku hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Aku sudah mewanti-wanti keadaan ini saat pertama kali ia mengusulkan New York sebagai tempat kami akan mengadu nasib kelak. Suhu musim panas yang sangat berbeda pasti akan menjadi kendala baginya yang sangat membenci udara ini.

Pada awalnya aku sudah memberikan beberapa alternative pilihan kota di Amerika yang memiliki musim panas yang akan bersahabat dengannya, seperti San Fransico dan Seattle, tapi namanya juga Chanyeol. Dia tetap berpegang teguh pada pilihan awalnya. Dan aku dengan senang hati mengikutinya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanyaku yang sudah menggunakan blouse putih tanpa lengan yang kupadu dengan celana jeans pendek. Ia mengangguk.

"Kita jalan sekarang?" tanyanya sambil kembali membetulkan kemejanya di depan cermin.

"Tentu."

.

.

Dan seperti apa New Yorker lainnya, kami berjalan diantara kerumunan menausia dengan segala macam motif menuju subway. Seperti halnya aku dan Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah di dalam transportasi massal ini sambil berdesak-desakan karena pagi hari adalah waktu yang sangat sibuk di kota ini.

Setelah melewati beberapa stasiun akhirnya Chanyeol turun sebelum dengan cepat ia mengecup puncak kepalaku. Dan aku kembali pada musik yang mengalun ditelingaku sambil menunggu subway ini berhenti di pemberhentianku nanti.

.

.

Kami menemukan sebuah apartemen yang lumayan bagus di daerah suburban kota ini. Letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota dan harganya yang pas di kantunglah yang membuat kami memilih apartemen kami sekarang sebagai tempat tinggal.

Di lengkapi dengan sebuah kamar tidur, dapur, ruang tengah, dan dua buah kamar mandi. Kami rasa ini sudah cukup.

Juga baru beberapa hari saja kami tinggal disini, Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai guru Matematika disebuah sekolah dasar dan menengah pribadi di daerah _Upper West Side_ , Manhattan. Aku terkejut saat mendengar hal itu.

"Kau diterima sebagai pengajar? Tapi kau tidak memiliki ijazah dari perguruan tinggi," ucapku yang masih terkejut. Dia tersenyum.

"Kita masih seorang penyihir, Byun. Dan ingat. Kita dapat melakukan apa saja dengan atau tanpa tongkat sihir itu."

"Kau memalsukan ijazah?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Sama seperti kau memalsukan visa bekerja dan paspor kita disini," kekehnya.

Tak ada yang sanggup aku bantah, karena memang semua izin tinggal, identitas, sampai ijazah yang dipakai Chanyeol sekarang adalah hasil pemalusuan. Sebagai sosok yang di besarkan di dunia sihir sangat tidak mungkin Chanyeol memiliki semua dokumen itu. Jadi, pilihan ini adalah pilihan terakhir dan terbaik bagi kami.

"Oke, baiklah," jawabku. "Lalu kau mengerti tentang pelajaran itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sama seperti _Aritmanchy_. Jadi, tak ada masalah," jawabnya mudah sambil memakan potongan apel yang tadi baru saja kupotong untuk kami berdua.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Masalah mengerti pelajaran, aku tak perlu takut akan hal itu. Otak Chanyeol tak kalah brilian dariku.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian aku mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan sebagai pengasuh anak. Aku sangat menyukai hal itu. Anak kecil itu sangat menggemaskan. Dan tak hanya itu. Karena jadwal kerjaku yang hanya menututku untuk bekerja dari pukul 9 pagi sampai 5 sore, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini hanya untuk duduk diam menunggu Chanyeol pulang.

Aku melamar pekerjaan sebagai guru ballet di sebuah studio kecil yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari apartemen kami. Dan sama sepertiku yang terkejut akan pekerjaan yang diterima Chanyeol, ia juga terkejut saat mendengar bahwa aku diterima sebagai guru ballet untuk usia 10 sampai 15 tahun.

"Kau bisa menari?" tanyanya disela-sela sarapan kami. Aku bangkit dari _pantry_ kami menuju _counter_ lalu mengambil sebotol susu untuk kumakan bersama sereal rasa madu.

"Aku sudah mendapat sertifikat lulus dari sekolah ballet ternama saat umurku masih 15 tahun," jawabku yang kembali duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau tak pernah bercerita," tanyanya lagi setelah menyesap habis kopi yang tadi baru kuseduh untuknya.

"Kau tak pernah bertanya."

"Karena aku tak berpikir kalau kau bisa melakukannya. Terlalu banyak talenta dihidupmu, Byun," ucapnya dengan tersenyum. Aku sontak tersenyum mendengar pujiannya.

"Terima kasih untuk pujian di pagi hari ini. Kopi lagi?"

"Boleh."

Bagitulah aktivitas harian kami. Bangun dipagi hari, aku menjadi pengasuh anak dan setelahnya pergi ke studio setiap hari senin sampai kamis, sementara Chanyeol akan pergi ke sekolah untuk mengajar dan sekitar pukul 8 malam kami baru akan menikmati waktu bersama.

Aku memasak, ia mencuci piring. Aku mencuci baju ia akan membersihkan rumah.

Dan segalanya terasa sangat nyata. Aku dan Chanyeol. Tanpa sihir. Tanpa takut salah satu dari kami terbunuh setiap harinya.

.

.

.

Musim gugur

Siapa lagi yang akan berbahagia saat musim panas di kota ini berakhir selain Chanyeol. Ia menyambut hal ini dengan penuh suka cita rasaku. Karena ia tak perlu merasakan kulitnya terbakar dan ia tak merasa menjadi feminim karena setiap harinya selama musim panas aku akan mengolesinya tabir surya agar kulitnya tak berubah menjadi merah seperti udang rebus.

Akhir pekan adalah saat yang membahagiakan bagi kami. Tak perlu bangun di pagi hari, berjalan cepat demi mengejar subway, sampai berdesak-desakan di dalamnya dengan orang-orang asing yang menghimpit di kiri dan kanan.

Aku dan Chanyeol masih bergelung di dalam selimut. Bersandar di dadanya adalah tempat teraman dan terdamai bagiku sekarang. Merasakan dadanya yang naik turun seperti menandakan semua ini nyata.

Yaa, aku selalu meyakinkan bahwa segala ini adalah nyata.

"Kau kembali berteriak histeris dalam tidurmu lagi, Baekhyunie," ujarnya padaku dengan tangan yang bermain-main di rambutku.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," jawabnya.

Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Chanyeol yang terbangun di tengah malam saat mendengarku berteriak histeris karena mimpi-mimpi buruk yang terus saja menghantuiku. Keadaan orang tuaku yang kutinggalkan, wajah-wajah anggota Orde yang telah gugur, ketakutan akan Chanyeol yang akan pergi meninggalkanku, sampai adegan-adegan yang terjadi di Park Manor saat Chaerin, bibi Chanyeol menyiksaku.

Semua itu berhasil membuatku tertidur tak terlalu nyaman. Dan keberadaan Chanyeol-lah yang selalu menjadi penenang bagiku.

"Katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan agar mimpi-mimpi itu tak kembali mengusikmu," ucap Chanyeol lembut. Aku menggeleng.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau lakukan. Kehadiranmu di sisiku sudah melebihi dari cukup, Chanyeolie," aku menengadah dan mengusap pipinya.

"Dan maafkan aku membuatmu terjadi hampir setiap malamnya."

"Aku tak keberatan karena kau selalu membayarku dengan bercinta," kekehnya yang berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Pemanfaatan," ucapku pura-pura kesal.

"Pemanfaatan yang kau sukai, kenapa tidak?"

"Mesum," kekehku.

Dan kami tertawa.

Dia kembali memainkan rambutku yang sekarang sudah kupotong sebahu. Dan aku masih memejamkan mata merasakan tarikan nafasnya yang teratur. Suara perutnya menginterupsi keheningan. Aku menengadah kemudian tertawa.

"Kau lapar?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk.

Kulirik jam yang tergantung tepat di depan ranjang kami. Sudah pukul 9 pagi ternyata.

"Omelet atau pancake?"

"Beri aku kejutan."

Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya dan keluar dari tempat tidur dengan lilitan selimut sambil memungut baju kami yang bertebaran dilantai.

.

.

.

Musim Gugur

New York dan musim gugurnya. Hal ini adalah perpaduan indah rasaku. Matahari tak menyalak hebat dan tentunya tak ada keluhan dari Chanyeol karena panas yang terkadang suka berlebihan. Semua hal berjalan lancar.

Terlalu lancar sampai kadang aku berpikir ini tidaklah nyata. Mungkin saja sekarang aku sedang tertidur. Atau ternyata aku menderita luka parah saat perang lalu dan sampai sekarang tak sadarkan diri, kemudian aku terjebak di dunia indah namun sama sekali tak nyata.

Bila Chanyeol membaca tulisan ini, aku yakin ia akan kembali frustasi. Chanyeol terlihat tegar terhadap semua hal yang telah kami lalui, tapi aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia sama rapuhnya seperti aku.

Semua mimpi burukku, teriakanku dalam tidur, sampai perasaan curiga dan ketakutanku akan orang-orang asing diujung lorong jalan yang aku curigai sebagai penyihir yang membututi kami membuat Chanyeol terlihat merasa bersalah padaku.

Ia mengatakan seandainya tak ada kejadian aku disiksa oleh bibinya dan semua kematian yang kusaksikan dengan kedua mataku mungkin saja sikap paranoidku ini tak akan pernah muncul.

Dan berkali-kali pulalah aku meyakinkan padanya bahwa hal ini tak semanakutkan yang ia duga.

Sikap paranoidku memang sudah ada sejak dahulu. Bahkan mungkin sebelum aku mengetahui tentang dunia sihir dan keberadaan _Voldemort_. Bahkan juga sikap curigaku ini sudah ada sejak aku masih berbentuk ambrio di dalam perut ibuku. Hah! Aku mulai gila lagi.

.

.

Musim Gugur

Chanyeol masih bersih keras ingin mengetahui bagaimana interaksiku dengan Aciel, balita yang aku asuh. Dia mengatakan bahwa ia tak dapat membayangkan diriku dengan seorang anak kecil, sibuk menggendong, membuatkan susu, sampai menidurkannya.

Dan seakan semua kebetulan itu terjadi, akhir pekan kemarin Tuan dan Nyonya Darian harus pergi ke pemakaman bibinya di Boston, jadi mereka memintaku untuk menjaga Aciel seharian penuh. Kesempatan ini tak di biarkan Chanyeol begitu saja. Daripada sedirian dan teronggok bodoh di rumah lebih baik ia ikut denganku dalihnya.

Apartemen atau lebih tepatnya penthouse milik keluarga Darian terletak beberapa blok dari sekolah dimana Chanyeol mengajar dan masih berada di daerah _Upper West Side_. Penthouse ini memiliki seorang asisten rumah tangga dan tentunya aku sebagai pengasuh.

Saat kami datang, kedua pemilik penthouse ini sudah meninggalkannya sejak sejam yang lalu. Dan aku langsung menuju kamar Aciel dan mendapati ia masih tertidur di ranjang mungil yang bertemakan ungu dan merah muda.

"Dia lucu sekali," ujar Chanyeol yang memperhatikan Aciel sementara aku mulai membereskan mainannya yang tercecer dan kemudian menyiapkan air mandi untuk Aciel.

Aku tersenyum melihat Chanyeol memuji anak itu. Aku tak tahu bahwa Chanyeol menyukai anak kecil. Namun seberapapun ia suka terhadap makhluk mungil seperti Aciel, gestur tubuhnya yang canggung tetap tak dapat ia sembunyikan. Dia mengucapkan itu dengan radius dua meter dari ranjang Aciel.

"Bee," suara serak itu memanggilku. Dengan sigap aku keluar kamar mandi dan menghampirinya.

"Hey, EL," sapaku yang langsung duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

Ia bangun sambil mengusap matanya dengan piyama yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang ikal menggantung cantik.

"Dimana Mom?"

"Mom sedang ada urusan mendadak, baru saja pergi bersama Dad beberapa jam lalu," jawabku.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan suara serak khas yang ia miliki. Aku mengangguk meyakinkan.

Tiba-tiba dahinya berkerut. Ternyata pandangannya jatuh pada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi maish berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Dia siapa?"

"Ooh, EL, perkenalkan ini adalah Chanyeol," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Chayol," jawabnya yang terlihat malu-malu.

"Chanyeol," Chanyeol membenarkannya dengan spontan.

"Chayol," ulang Aicel dan tawaku pecah saat itu juga.

.

.

Seharian itu aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Aicel yang dengan ajaibnya sama sekali tak ingin memejamkan matanya untuk tidur siang barang sebentar saja. Ia terlalu bersemangat dengan kehadiran Chanyeol. Hanya ada kami bertiga di penthouse sebesar itu. Asisten rumah tangga itu memang tidak pernah bekerja di akhir pekan.

Aku memesan makanan sementara Chanyeol dengan seksama memperhatikan Aicel yang sedang mengutak-atik permainan legonya lalu sesekali melihat ke arah Chanyeol kemudian tertawa kecil.

Aku ikut tersenyum sekaligus curiga melihat tingkah lakunya. Apa yang anak kecil berumur empat tahun pikirkan tentang Chanyeol?

.

Sore tiba dan sudah saatnya Aicel mandi, sementara ia masih tertidur lelap. Yaa, akhirnya ia tertidur juga setelah seharian penuh bermain.

"Bee," panggilnya padaku.

Aku mendengarnya memanggilku saat aku sedang bermalas-malasan dengan Chanyeol diruang tengah penthouse itu.

"Angkat dia, Yeol. Aku akan menyiapkan air mandinya, setelah ia makan malam dan orang tuanya kembali, kita juga akan kembali ke apartemen," ucapku pada Chanyeol yang memandangku horror saat mendengar kata _'menggendong'_.

"Aku tak bisa," jawabnya cepat. Aku berkacak pinggang.

"Kau yang bersikeras untuk ikut, jadi kau harus membantuku," tanggapku lalu pergi meninggalkannya menuju kamar mandi. Langkahku terhenti dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya," aku tersenyum menggodanya kemudian mengecup cepat bibirnya dan menghilang ke kamar mandi.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar mandi dengan Aicel di gendongannya. Tak ada kesan canggung. Dia menggendong anak itu seakan hal itu merupakan rutinitas baginya.

Senyumku merekah, bayangan memiliki bayi sendiri terbayang olehku. Namun dengan cepat aku membuyarkannya.

Memiliki anak pada saat ini? Hal yang mustahil aku lakukan dengan Chanyeol tentunya.

"Chayol," suara Aicel menginterupsi pikiranku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang terdengar sangat pelan.

"Aku mau…"

Dan sebelum kalimat itu terselesaikan sebuah bunyi terdengar dari bokong Aicel. Wajah Aicel berubah takut dan bingung saat melihat perubahan wajah Chanyeol yang tetiba menjadi menakutkan. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengangkat Aicel dari pinggangnya dan menjujungnya di udara.

"Kau buang air?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. Aicel hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Kau–,"

"Chanyeol," cegahku sebelum ia mengucapkan kata yang akan menyakitkan bagi Aicel.

"Kau menggemaskan dan sebaiknya kau sekarang mandi bersama Baekhyun, okay?" ucap Chanyeol yang berusaha menahan ekspresi kesal bercampur entah apalah namanya itu.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat kejadian itu. Ia menyerahkan Aicel padaku dan keluar dari kamar mandi yang berukuran super besar itu.

Kamar mandi marmer ini mengingatkanku pada kamar mandri di asrama Ketua Murid, Hogwarts.

Setelah memandikannya, aku memanggil Chanyeol untuk kembali. Ia datang dengan wajah dongkol.

"Ada apa?"

"Bisa kau tolong aku untuk membawa Aicel ke kamarnya selagi aku menghangatkan makanan untuknya?" pintaku dengan amat sangat manis. Chanyeol memandang kesal padaku.

"Jangan bercanda, Byun."

"Tolong aku," lagi-lagi aku membuat wajah dan ucapanku semanis mungkin.

Dengan malas ia mengangkat Aicel yang sudah menggunakan jubah mandi bewarna merah mudanya.

"Aku akan ke dapur sebentar dan dengan secepat kilat kembali untuk membantumu berpakaian, okay?" ujarku pada Aicel.

"Okay, Bee."

.

.

Langkahku terhenti di balik pintu saat melihat Chanyeol yang berada di depan lemari milik Aicel sambil menunggu perintah bocah itu tentang baju apa yang akan di pakainya. Rasanya lucu sekali melihat seorang Park Chanyeol bertekuk lutut di hadapan seorang anak kecil.

"Apakah sudah lengkap?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sudah," jawab Aicel mantap. Aku sengaja menunggu di balik pintu untuk terus memperhatikan interaksi mereka.

"Chayol."

"Yaa."

"Aku minta maaf." Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kata Mom tidak boleh buang air sembarangan, tapi aku melanggarnya." Wajah Chanyeol yang tadi terkesan seram kini berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman.

"Tak apa, EL."

"Kau tak marah?" Lagi-lagi senyuman di wajahnya tak menghilang.

"Tentu tidak, tapi kau tak boleh melakukannya padaku atau Bee atau siapapun." Aicel hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Great, lil princess."

"Chayol," panggil Aicel lagi.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Kau memanggil Bee dengan sebutan Byun?" tanya Aicel dengan begitu polos.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada Chanyeol yang terlihat bingung menjawabnya. Dia hanya mengedarkan pandangan dan mungkin berharap agar aku datang menyelamatkannya.

"Chayol."

"Hah yaa, karena Byun adalah nama keluarga dari Baekhyun," Jawabnya. Kini wajah Aicel yang terlihat bingung.

"Jadi kau akan memanggilku dengan sebutan Darian?" Kini Chanyeol tampak semakin kebingungan, baru saja aku hendak masuk untuk menyelamatkannya dia sudah kembali membuka suara.

"Byun adalah panggilan sayangku pada Baekhyun. Seperti kami memanggilmu, EL. Atau seperti kau memanggil dirinya Bee. Kau mengerti?" Aicel kembali mengangguk.

"Yaa, aku rasa."

Setelah mendengar percakapan kecil itu, aku masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan berpura-pura tak mendengar semuanya. Setelah berpakaian dan menyatap makan malamnya, orang tua Aicel kembali dan tugasku hari ini sudah berakhir.

.

.

Udara musim gugur di NYC cukup dingin sampai kami harus mengenakan baju berlengan panjang berbahan hangat di malam harinya. Kami sedang berjalan menuju apartemen saat setelah turun dari subway. Hal yang membuatku menyukai kota ini adalah area pejalan kakinya yang sangat nyaman, sampai semua orang dari semua kalangan tak akan segan untuk menggunakannya.

"Chanyeol."

"Eehm," hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apakah kau tak berniat untuk mencari panggilan sayang yang lebih baik dari sekedar Byun padaku," ujarku yang berusaha menahan senyum. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di sampingku.

"Kau mendengarkan kami?"

"Sedikit," akhirnya senyum itu merekah dari wajahku.

"Penguping." Aku tertawa.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku," rengekku padanya.

"Karena hanya Byun yang cocok denganmu," jawabnya dengan senyuman yang di sembunyikan.

Aku berpura-pura merengut menghadapinya dan berjalan meninggalkannya sambil terus berharap ia mengejar. Dan benar saja dia sudah kembali mengimbangi langkahku.

"Kau mau aku panggil apa?" Aku tak menjawab.

"Byun," panggilnya. "Oke, baiklah," ia menghela nafasnya.

"Bagaimana dengan _'lil pumpkin'_?" aku mendelik mendengarnya yang ia sambut dengan senyuman.

" _My sunshine_?"

"Aarrgh!"

" _Honey bunch_?"

"Aku bukan Pooh."

" _Sugar pie?"_

"Kau kira aku makanan!"

" _Strawberry shortcake_?"

"Hentikan, Chanyeol!"

Kami berdua mematung kemudian tertawa.

"Byun sudah lebih dari cukup," ujarku padanya. Ia mengangguk dan kami kembali berjalan.

Berjalan dalam diam dan tenang sambil berusaha membaui setiap udara yang tercium. Menghirup sesekali angin yang berhembus.

Tetiba saja Chanyeol mengambil tanganku dan menggenggamnya namun tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kami kembali berjalan dalam diam. Terlalu hening aku rasa.

"Bagaimana dengan _'love'_?" aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Jangan berhenti," ajaknya yang menarik kembali tanganku.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar?" ia menggeleng.

"Aku rasa pendengaranmu masih sangat baik, _love_ ," ia tersenyum saat menyebutkan kata terakhir itu.

"Aku suka panggilan itu," wajahku memanas saat mengucapkannya. Chanyeol menyeringai.

Hah! Dia kembali menyeringai akhir-akhir ini.

"Jangan senang berlebihan. Ayo kita segera pulang. Aku kelaparan, Byun." Aku mendelik mendengarnya.

"Hey! Dimana panggilanku tadi?" protesku.

"Hey! Isi saja perutku terlebih dahulu dan panggilanmu akan segera kembali."

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya.

…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **o)-00-(o**

 **.**

 **.**

Ibu dan Paman Chanyeol melarikan diri, menetap di negara yang jaraknya bermil-mil dari rumah, tinggal seatap dan–

Membayangkan ibu dengan laki-laki lain selain ayahnya, mungkin sedikit banyak terasa aneh dan tidak terbayangkan. Tapi, hal yang membuatnya tak habis pikir adalah ia merasa senang membacanya. Tak ada perasaan jijik karena mengetahui hubungan ibu dengan laki-laki lain. Walaupun ia juga tak ada hak untuk marah pada ibu karena hubungan itu sudah lama sekali dan ibu tak berselingkuh dari ayah dalam konteks ini.

Kisah cinta ibu seperti cerita-cerita picisan muggle yang pernah kubaca. Tak akan pernah bersatu karena orang tua mereka tak setuju atau perbedaan kasta di antara mereka. Pada cerita milik ibunya, ia belum tahu apa yang membuat ibu akhirnya berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Ia sangat penasaran dan ingin melanjutkan membaca. Karena menurutnya, membaca buku harian itu benar-benar seperti candu, tapi ia tak mungkin mengacuhkan ayahnya saat ini.

Liburan ini harus ia manfaatkan bersamanya. Walaupun ia sedikit merasa tak yakin dapat memanjakan ayah dengan makanan lezat yang di masak sendiri seperti masakan ibunya.

.

.

.

Peron 9 sudah dipenuhi oleh para siswa dan orang tua yang mengantar. Paman Jongin dan Bibi Kyungsoo sudah berada di sana lebih dulu. Minhyun tampak menjulang di antara gerombolan itu.

"Hey," sapa Minhyun.

"Kau bolos?" tanya Chaeyoung menyelidik. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Itulah gunanya memiliki ayah dan paman petinggi di Kementerian," kekehnya.

"Nepotisme," dengus Chaeyoung. Dan mereka tertawa.

Saat itu juga Taewoo bersama kedua orang tuanya berjalan melewati mereka. Mengangguk sapa pada ayah dan paman Jongin dan mereka membalasnya.

Taewoo juga mengangguk pada Chaeyoung juga Minhyun sambil berlalu dengan troli di tangannya.

"Jaga dirimu, Chaengie," ujar ayah.

Ia mengangguk dan segera memeluk Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung juga balas memeluk, lalu berjinjit untuk mencium pipi ayahnya. Paman Jongin dan Bibi Kyungsoo juga memeluknya dan begitu juga Minhyun.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah libur Natal ini ia sibuk dengan tugas essay ramuan. Juga karena berada di satu kelompok bersama Taewoo, kini ia dan Taewoo jadi sangat rajin bertemu untuk membahas tanaman mereka.

Mereka menghabiskan hampir separuh hari untuk mengamati tumbuhan yang bahkan belum memeliki nama di hutan. Tak banyak percakapan yang mereka lakukan. Mereka hanya menulis, saling menatap sesaat lalu tersenyum. Setelah jam malam tiba Taewoo akan mengantarnya ke asrama. Namun bagi Chaeyoung hal itu sudah terasa cukup untuk saat ini mengingat bagaimana perilaku Taewoo yang biasanya tak memiliki ekspresi itu.

.

.

Hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah saat Taewoo menanyakan perihal perhiasan perak yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan Chaeyoung. Saat itu mereka sedang berada di hutan dan tengah mengamati perkembangan tumbuhan itu saat Taewoo dengan tiba-tiba mengambil pergelengan tangannya dan menariknya pelan. Chaeyoung terkejut, jantungnya terasa akan lepas saat Taewoo melakukan hal itu.

"Kau dapat darimana?" tanya Taewoo tanpa basa-basi.

Chaeyoung menatapnya bingung. Taewoo tidak mengetahui bahwa gelang ini adalah pemberian dari ayahnya dan merupakan gelang milik ibu Chaeyoung saat mereka masih bersama dulu.

Chaeyoung masih diam sampai Taewoo kembali mengeluarkan suara.

"Apakah ini kado Natal dari ayahku?" Chaeyoung mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kau sangat istimewa baginya kalau begitu, gelang ini adalah perhiasan warisan milik keluarga kami," ujarnya lalu melepaskan tangan Chaeyoung dan kembali mengukur pertumbuhan tanaman yang berada tepat di hadapan mereka.

Pikiran Chaeyoung seketika melayang, memikirkan perkataan Taewoo.

' _Aku istimewa? Kau salah, Taewoo. Ibukulah yang istimewa di hati ayahmu.'_

* * *

 **o)-00-(o**

 **Sampai disini, tunggu yaa untuk update chapter selanjutnyaa**

 **o)-00-(o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Beberapa hal mulai terbuka. Apa ada yang sudah bisa menyimpulkan?_

 _Sebelumnya aku juga sudah memberikan beberapa part Chaeyoung di awal 2 chapter sebelumnya. Sebenernya alur cerita ini tuh gak berat ataupun rumit. Menurutku sih ringan banget, iya kan? Apalagi kemanisan pasangan itu._

 _Mau minta saran nihh.._

 _Adakah yang penasaran tentang Chaeyoung? Apa menurut kalian gpp kalo aku nambah part Chaeyoung atau kalian mau fokus sama hubungan ParkByun aja?_

 _Kira2 masih ada 1/2 chapter lagi. Tapi aku masih bingung apa harus nambah part untuk Chaeyoung atau enggak._

 _Mohon sarannya readers-nim^^_

 _Btw baru buat instgaram. Makasih banget loh kalo ada yang mau follow_ _ㅋㅋㅋ_

 _hkenamsembilan ^^_

 _._

 _._


End file.
